


【GN】Unreliable narrator（原名Blossom）

by fantian



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantian/pseuds/fantian
Summary: 盖茨比死后复生或者根本没死，葬礼无人观礼也未曾举行，不管怎么说，尼克还是成功出版了一部小说。Gatsby rouse form his death or didnt die at all,the funeral had no guest and didnt happened,Anyhow, Nick still published his novel successfully.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

写完整部小说的初稿之后，我在沙发上睡了一夜。那让我患了肺炎，第二天就发起高烧。在我清醒之前，医生就将我移送至医院，医院又把我送进了疗养院。  
他们说，比起我在西卵的小房子，那更适合我。我需要休息，不管是身体还是精神。  
他们是正确的，大部分是。除了盖茨比也在那，而我并不想见他。他的死亡是个悲剧，而死后复生则是悲剧的可笑续曲，抹消悲剧自有的美感，自身又毫无魅力。  
如果盖茨比的复活是彻底的，是他从病床上坐起来，紧张地抚平病服上的褶皱，称呼每一个他遇到的人老朋友——那么我会为这次返场鼓掌欢呼。  
可惜事实并非如此。医生宣告过盖茨比的死讯。他们首先宣称子弹穿过了杰的肋骨间隙，像个奇迹般地，仅仅擦过心脏旁的五毫米就射出去。在短暂的快乐时光中，我相信杰真的是上帝的孩子，虽然出生在灰尘里却跃上天空，于是上帝对他感到满意，因此赐福于他。  
但三天后，护士又转告我，盖茨比先生最多还能活上一个星期，也许你会想要提前开始打点他的葬礼，节哀顺变。  
他们以为我是盖茨比的远房亲戚或者兄弟。我没有反驳。我见到了病床上的盖茨比，穿着蓝白条的半旧病服，脸色比泛黄的衣物更苍白。所有人都会说这是个死人。他的生命系于床边的输液管和液体食物，本人的精神却已经不知所踪，早早从天边坠落。我发觉自己再没办法把躺在床上的这具身体当成一个老朋友——盖茨比——或者杰。  
那只是一具活着的尸体。  
我打电话。我寄信。我费劲口舌。我去医院里看他，他的躯体，他永远不睁开的眼睛。在电话里我比在华尔街更热情，想出一个又一个理由想要把人们引诱进这个尚未举行也无人死去的葬礼。在医院里我却比在墓地更沉默。当我看着他的嘴唇，输液管中缓缓滴下的透明液滴，我的思想便一片空白。我在那里坐上十分钟或者半天，起身时都会觉得自己上一秒刚刚落座。我什么也不想。什么也不说。  
我在等待着他的死亡、葬礼，来宾。我意识到——我在期待着这一切最终画上休止符，他一个星期前还鲜活的面孔已经飞速褪色，只在我的大脑里留下一个浅淡的尘印。我想要扯掉那些让他不能死去的管子，当我发现自己没有给他的葬礼招揽来任何一位顾客时这种冲动尤为强烈。  
但是他没有死去。他的躯壳活的比所有人想象中更长。太长了。  
沃尔夫山姆只替他付了一个月的医疗费，尽管他为他赚过比这多上千百倍的金钱，那些金币就在他的口袋里叮铃作响。他仅仅来看过盖茨比一次，从他的眼神中我看出他绝不相信盖茨比还能重新为他所用，于是他再也没有来过。再也不接起与盖茨比有关的电话，遑论主动打来。  
如果没人能填上医疗费的缺口，盖茨比就会如我所想般干脆死去。  
在战场上，我曾经击毙一位战友。他的下半身被地雷炸碎，手指抓着我的裤腿求我给他一颗枪子，我照做了。盖茨比就算醒来也只会发现他所奋斗的一切都再次远离，不管是他的花朵还是豪宅财富，全部化为虚无。  
我杀过人，我可以再做一次。  
我给父亲打了一个电话，小感冒和疲惫让我听上去如同身负重疾。我同他说我想要钱，因为我“受了情伤”，我需要见最昂贵的心理医生，我得买最好的酒。这样我才能走出来，否则我一定会死的——他一下子就相信了。或者只是体贴的不去戳破我的谎言。不管怎么样，最后我拿到了一大笔钱，然后把它们全交给了疗养院，足够让盖茨比的躯壳活到它厌腻现在留恋的一切的那时候。  
我像电话里所说一样去见心理医生。并不是最昂贵或者最好的。他所做的只是建议我写下一切，给我提供打字机、三餐和床铺，尽管我大部分时间都直接在沙发上睡死过去。比起心理医生，他更像是个管家或者一位编辑。  
当我在疗养院中醒来时，有许多口信亟待我的聆听。首先是心理医生留下的。他把我的手稿借予一位编辑老友一观，而出版社愿意以一个很不错的价格买下这个故事。我并没有想过要把这个故事出版，至少不会是在这个城市。但如果是在美国的另一边，一个从未听过盖茨比乃至布坎南家族大名的地方，乃至异国——那么，我也并不一定会拒绝。删改是必须的，抹去真实的一切，仅仅留下故事。这是一个烂故事，所以我希望更多人为它痛苦。让他们远远地走入盖茨比并未举行的葬礼。  
第二个消息来自于疗养院内部。  
“盖茨比醒来了。”护士同我转述。  
门外，轮椅的铁质轮毂轧过地板缝隙。苍白的盖茨比坐在轮椅上喜怒难辨地看着我，很久之后，向我扬起了一个疲惫却真诚的微笑。  
他的身后，湛蓝的天空如同花朵般绽放在玻璃窗上。


	2. Chapter 2

他说过他的一生会像星星一样节节攀升。但星群只是遥远天体延迟到来的虚幻光明，而炽热的流星终会坠落。我不知道他是从哪里第一次看到，并选择了这样的喻体来形容自己。  
他却又确实永远节节攀升。所有星星中，只有这一颗永恒向上。  
自盖茨比醒来后，他身体的痊愈速度就为医生惊叹。枪伤早就在盖茨比长久的昏迷中愈合，他的肌肉和骨骼都渴望重新触碰阳光。我的肺炎却愈发严重，病情进展比科尼岛上的过山车还要不可预料。  
我本身不是健谈之人，沙哑的嗓子又进一步剥夺掉我说话的能力。但在一个混乱的夏天后，无需交谈反而让我更觉轻松。  
自醒来之后唯有的一次长谈，发生在病床上的我与轮椅上的盖茨比之间。我们的脸色各自苍白，嗓音也相似沙哑，所以都没有兴致用太多装饰包裹真正目的。  
“我看了报纸。”他先对我说，看上去沉郁低落却胸有成竹：“黛西和他去——度假了。但是她先给我打过电话。是我错过了她。”  
他的话语里潜藏着一种说服，他想要告诉我一切都是他的错，黛西则如同夏日的花朵一般纯洁地盛放，永远不会枯萎。就像他替黛西顶下车祸，最后被人一枪打个对穿。他竟然还要继续这种行径，而我却毫不惊讶——但是，我也不再有替任何人遮掩任何事的心力。  
“那是我打来的电话。”我干脆地告诉他：“黛西既没有给你拨过电话，也不想要出席你的葬礼。”  
盖茨比看上去有点困惑，但奇异地并不失望。  
“葬礼……我曾经有个葬礼？”  
“医生说你最多还能活一个星期。我只能先为你筹备葬礼。但是我没能——”我咳嗽了两声，他体贴地为我拍背，我就顺势咽下险些脱口而出的事实，转而道：“但是你没有死。葬礼也不需要举行了。”  
盖茨比沉默着，我看不出他在思考什么。被一种惯性驱使，我盯着他脸颊上的皮肤（那有很多没刮干净的胡茬），又陷入了看着他活着的尸体时一般的空白之中。不知道过去了多久，他终于说：“你为我做了太多了……尼克。”  
尼克。我怀疑这是不是他头一次称呼我的名字。他听上去很生涩，这是一颗还未熟透的果实。也许未来它会变得甜蜜，但现在咀嚼起来则只有酸涩。  
我只能对他笑着摇摇头。我没有为他的葬礼带来任何宾客，帮助他活下去而最终复活的金钱则说到底来自卡拉威而非尼克。但我没有花精力让他认同这一点，他从不会被说服。  
盖茨比被护士推走时看上去仍在思考。他总是露出一种深沉而笃定的表情，就像是旅行者决定如何到达一个必将到达的终点。他对未来的计划里只有成功，倒叫我难免思考如果他真的死在这次枪击案中未来又会如何改变。再也没有人会奋力逆流而上，我们全都要叫冲下瀑布，掉进悬崖下头去。  
大概一周之后盖茨比就已经恢复到能够自由活动的程度，常常离开疗养院三五天才回来复查并探望我一次。当初交予疗养院的钱几乎原封未动，我告诉医生要他们把钱交给盖茨比。我想不到他在失去一切之后要怎样再次踏出第一步，只希望他不需要重复曾经的道路。黛西离开了，盖茨比也就没必要再过于急切地行事。毕竟，再也没人等着他，能够同他一起踏回五年前的梦境。  
我本以为我需要花大力气才能令盖茨比接受这笔钱。但他接受我的赠予就像赠予我礼物一般爽快。我轻松于无需多费口舌，乐得这样的结局。可惜肺炎却不像盖茨比一般善解人意，复发频率让医生看了直叹气，发烧也变成常事。我倒不像这些专业人士一般忧心。自从盖茨比真正复活之后，一种生机也在我的身体里苏醒。换句话说，我如同盖茨比坚信他会最终成功般相信自己总要痊愈。  
冬天的第一场雪来临时，盖茨比再次前来探望我。我在巨大的落地窗前等待他。一切景色都在寒风中战栗变形，秋日里宜人的金红色调悄然消失，骸骨、灰尘与煤炭的颜色覆盖一切，空气中细小的雪花倒让这景色难得新奇起来。盖茨比所乘的车子从苍白的路面划过，速度不快，也不是他本人驾驶。我很高兴我们都多少从那次车祸中学到些东西。他从车里钻出来，拍打掉衣服上不存在的灰尘后似有所觉地抬起头。我们碰上目光，他向我抬手致意，在我微笑后也跟着微笑，随即裹紧风衣匆匆上楼。  
“也许你应该多穿点。尼基。对你的病会有好处的。”他进入病房后第一句话就是这个。我无所谓地点点头，看细小的雪花在他的风衣上融化成极小的水迹。  
“这些衣服都来路正当。”盖茨比忽然说：“我已经不替沃尔夫山姆干活了。”  
这句辩驳让我想笑。他想要证明一些东西却选择了错误的听众。我从一开始就不认为私酒贩子是多么不正派的职业。汤姆义正言辞地批判他们，自己也没少去“药店”买酒。但是离开沃尔夫山姆倒确实值得庆贺。如果说汤姆忽然黛西会在伤害人后缩回金钱的怀抱以麻痹自己，沃尔夫山姆就是可以用这些伤害取乐的存在。  
我点点头。盖茨比四下环顾，忘了脱掉他的风衣。雪愈下愈大，巨大而柔软的白色花朵从天空旋转降落，整个疗养院不过是雪花球中的小小摆件。  
他从茶桌旁拖了一个椅子到病床旁，暖热手后把我推到病床上躺着。我哭笑不得，想和他说我的病情一直在好转，他才是这里曾经生死不明的那一位。但盖茨比的示好从来过于诚挚，没有人真能拒绝。如果他想要讨好汤姆，我相信他也做得到，他只是不屑于与黛西在阴影中苟且。  
“我听医生说你恢复的不错。”他关切地直视我的眼睛，曾经濒死的苍白已经融化的无影无踪。我点点头，盖茨比却仍不满足。  
“你还不能说话吗？”他问。  
“哦……只是习惯了。”我喃喃道。疗养院中除了盖茨比没什么人会同我长谈，过去几次他来探望我也是单方面向我倾诉，大概是想照顾我未愈的嗓子。我慢慢习惯用信纸和为数不多的旧友通信，声带倒被弃置一旁。  
“好。你在痊愈。没什么比这更好了。”盖茨比握着我的手说，似乎这个事实本身就带给他压倒性的喜悦，让他说不出话来。我觉得受宠若惊又难免有点尴尬，只好从床头柜上拿下那本牛皮纸包好的书递给盖茨比。  
“这是我的手稿。”我告诉他。盖茨比盯着牛皮纸包装不知所措，疑问地看向我。我拉开包装上的纸绳，要他拆开看看内容。  
盖茨比照做。打开牛皮纸后，第一页就是有些泛黄显旧的打印纸。打印体的盖茨比之上，留着我手写的了不起几字。  
盖茨比端详着那张纸，有一个瞬间，他看起来像近距离看着太阳，难免露出一种被光芒灼痛的表情。  
“这是你的故事。”我故作轻松地说：“如果你死了，我就会把它出版。但是你在这，所以它归你。你想要出版或者扔掉都好。”  
盖茨比茫然惊慌地抬起头看我，手指死死地按在纸页上。  
“我的故事……？”他难以置信地说：“老朋友——尼克。尼克。这是一本关于我的书？”  
“我认为你值得一本书。”我果断地说：“它是你的了。”  
“不、不！”盖茨比猛地站起来，手里还握着那沓手稿，他喘着气、紧紧盯着我，几乎像只掉进水里的小狗，甚至让我感到同情。他沉默了好一会，及其激动的沉默，然后终于能够勉强平稳地说：“不。尼基。这当然是你的书。完完全全是你的。你才是作者。我——我——我能拿去看看吗？你还有其它的复印件，对吧？”  
我哭笑不得地点头。盖茨比绕着病床急走两圈，用力捏了捏我的肩膀，然后冲下楼去。他的车子已经从深黑变成了浅灰色，我疑心司机已经冻僵在驾驶位上。盖茨比的身影出现在医院门外向着车子走去，又在踏上雪地时猛地顿住，重新奔回疗养院来。  
很快，病房的门就被再次推开。他站在门口，满头是雪，蓝眼睛映着雪天苍白的天光，就那么站在那，不再走进，急急地说起来：“我新买了一座房子。离你家不远，尼基，你原本的家。里面有个很大的壁炉、还有书房。等春天到了，我会让人在院子里种花。那没有我在这的房子那么大。但是那个壁炉……它很暖和。”  
我茫然地看着他。  
他的目光落在我身上。过了一会，又挪开了。他说：“尼克。我感激你。”  
不等我说出任何回应，盖茨比已经掉头离开，一路快步走进他白色的汽车里。我看着那车艰难地发动起来，慢吞吞地驶离疗养院大门，很快就缩成一个看不清的小点，混进周遭灰尘的颜色中去。


	3. Chapter 3

第一场雪花了很久才彻底融化。在那之前，第二场雪已经飘然而至。天空永远被破碎的白色占据，一天接着一天，太阳只能散发出虚弱的苍白光芒。进出疗养院的通道上，清洁员日复一日地铲雪直到冻疮覆盖双手，然而积雪却没有一丝减少的欲望。  
从我送出手稿起，盖茨比一连有一个多月都未曾前来探望。事实上，他之前每周都来和我聊天反而是件怪事。纽约是欲望之城，如果有哪里能够帮你实现最荒诞不经的梦想，那么那里就是纽约。但是盖茨比已经实现过他的梦想——然后又经历它的破碎。纽约留给他的只剩下一些需要逃离的旧人旧事。想要离开沃尔夫山姆完成属于自己的一番事业，他必须离开这个由所有居民的幻想构筑出的梦中城市。每周坐长途火车回到纽约只为见我是相当纯粹的浪费，毕竟就连黛西也不在这座城市。也许他总算想清楚这个事实，重新将目光挪回遥远的星空。  
在冬日短暂的白日里，我把大部分时间都花费在改写小说初稿上。抹去黛西与盖茨比的表象，擦掉一切包裹着故事本身的多余颜色，直到纸页上仅仅剩下上帝之眼高高伫立，凝视着墨水残留的痕迹。  
我为这个故事包裹上一套新的外皮。每个角色都得到不同的身体与名字……除了不变的心灵之外，就连汤姆也不可能认为故事中的女主角与他的妻子有任何相似之处，恰巧他从未试图了解黛西的心灵。我让这个故事的主角死去，就像我以为盖茨比会死去一样。我给他一个葬礼，只有我站在他的坟前，正如他未举行的葬礼一样。我斟酌字句，精心挑选合适的词语，小心翼翼地将他们镶嵌在盖茨比的纸王冠上，直到他比所有上流贵族都更加闪闪发亮。  
初稿修改完的那一晚，月亮较往日黯淡得多。然而群星璀璨，如同一场闪光的大雪，纷纷扬扬覆满天空。星空之下，盖茨比踏过往日积雪走入庭院，又一路缓缓行到我的病房来。  
他看上去很疲惫，但雄心勃勃，生机刺透发青的皮肤在空气中闪光。我正在对着书桌整理文稿，并没有发现他的目光。等到我回过头去，他的外套已经被雪水浸透，但他似乎无所觉地一动不动，只是皱着眉凝视我的背影。  
“哦！”我被吓了一跳，大步跨过去替他换衣服。他温驯地任由我脱掉他的大衣又为他披上睡袍，眼神仍旧落在书桌的方向。我从他的头发上嗅到杜松子酒的味道，夹杂着雪粒，酒香像是冰天雪地里的篝火一样灼热。  
“你还好吗？”我牵着他到桌前坐下，把他按进最靠近火炉的那个椅子里。盖茨比猛然惊醒一般突然抬起头看我，即使是下意识的失礼动作也像个彻底的上流贵族。  
“我很好。”他呢喃道：“我没法更好了。”  
我想盖茨比大概是喝醉了。  
“这和黛西有关吗？”我问道。这是个未经思考的问题。盖茨比的死亡与黛西有关，那么他的复活就也无法同黛西彻底分离。  
但盖茨比裹紧浴袍缩进椅子里，看上去有点昏昏沉沉地，摇了摇头。  
我擅长聆听，但是不善于套话。通常来说，只要安静地等待下去，阴暗悲伤而虚假的倾诉就会自己跳进陷阱。分享一旦开始，实话的比例就会越来越高。到最后，那些家伙往往会趴在我身上嚎啕大哭，哽咽着细数他的失败和痛苦。当我不想听见这些过于私人的剖白，我需要花费大力气逃开。但当我不想要逃跑时，我要做的只有等待。  
等到血色重新爬回他的脸孔之后，盖茨比如我所想一般开口。  
“马上就要到新年了，尼基。”他说，并没有看向我的方向，“你想去哪呢？我们没有庆祝你的三十岁生日——而现在都要过年了。”  
在我发出任何声音之前，盖茨比就伸出一只手示意我安静。我无奈地闭上嘴，任凭他继续这场名为对话的个人陈述。  
“疗养院？不。不。那太凄凉了，在医院里度过新年，我不能容忍这个。我去拜访过你的小屋——那正住着新的住客，他让我带走你留下的书籍。你要回家吗？回到你原本的家？但是你好不容易才从那里逃出来。你想要闯出自己的一份事业，自然不能在还未成功前回去。”  
我想告诉他，其实我早就向父亲认输，从家族那拿了一大笔接济。显然他不知道那笔钱的来源，或许还以为是我自己攒下的积蓄。但盖茨比仍未停止，他花了很久才说出自己真正的目的。  
“那栋路易斯维尔的新房子已经装好了书柜。我把从你的小木屋里带去的书都放进去了，但书柜还是那么空。尼基，你该多买些书，把那填满。”  
我怀疑自己的理解。  
“盖茨比，你在邀请我住进你的房子吗？”  
“那也是你的房子。一切都有你的一部分，尼克。我的生命里也有你的一部分。”  
“把你救回来的可不是我，是医生们。”我下意识地反驳他过于浓厚的感激。我并不值得那么多，盖茨比也把自己的地位放得太低。  
“我差点死了，尼克。当我醒来，你告诉我黛西从来没有给我打过电话时，我却发现自己正再一次死去。这一次是彻彻底底的。”盖茨比慢慢说：“我再也没有未来。没有了黛西，我的未来如何又有什么意义呢？她和汤姆有一个女儿，那孩子那么可爱，同她一模一样，一定也会成长为一个美人，叫人为她去死也心甘情愿。我收集每一份有关她的报纸，但死后才知道她有一个女儿，这多好笑啊。”  
他最终明白过来，黛西永远不会也不能回到五年前的那个夜晚。她的美丽花朵早就在秋风中顺势结果，再也不会全然为了盖茨比绽放。没有黛西生活其中的纽约就像个丢失戒指的首饰盒，其美丽的黑色绒面再也不能给盖茨比带来任何快乐。绿灯所闪烁的大宅中，只剩下佣人与无人触碰的豪华衣饰。盖茨比躯壳里永远燃烧不息的火焰，随着黛西再也不会回到他的怀抱的事实，一同悄然熄灭。  
在那之后，盖茨比决定把自己当做一个已死之人。唯一支撑着他的，是报答我这个“忠诚”的朋友。那些被他精心藏匿于沃尔夫山姆目光之外，为黛西留下的资产，成了他再次崛起的种子。他想要还给我一幢美丽的房子，比我的小木屋大无数倍，比我赠予他的金钱昂贵无数倍，那栋房子里会有一个足够暖和的壁炉，只要有它存在，任何住客都不会生病。冬天将比春日更加温暖。等到交给我那幢房子的钥匙，他就可以结束掉他早就已经结束的生命。除了同黛西的记忆之外他不需要任何陪葬。一切都会迎来终结，尽管稍微迟到。  
然而就在那一次见面中，我将自己的手稿交给了他。  
“我从来没有想过会有一本有关于我的书。”盖茨比说。  
他相信他会成功。盖茨比的所有欲望与坚定，起始于《牛仔卡西迪》。如同书中故事一般，他相信自己是上帝之子，能得到全部财富名利乃至真心爱人。但是一本书本身。一本有关于他自己的书——这没有在他哪怕最狂野的梦境中出现过。  
“我完全失去方向，不知道该怎么办了。”他的话语中饱含着压抑着的巨大感情，像是将要喷发的火山一般发出古怪的沉闷回响。但与此同时，语调又比熟睡之人的吟语般更飘忽不定，牵引着我的精神一同潜入他的梦境，“所以我开始阅读你为我写的书。我看了一遍……又一遍……直到我数不清我已经翻开过它几次。上帝啊，你给了我那么多赞美。而我却忘了自己的雄心壮志，忘了自己许过的诺言，只想着结束一切。如果我真的死了，我就不配做这本书的主角……那该多么令人遗憾。不管怎么说，这是一本关于我的书不是吗。”  
“所以，尼克。”他哀求似的说：“至少来看看我们的房子。那个壁炉远比这里暖和的多。”  
我心领神会，任何并非同意的回应都会让盖茨比崭新的脆弱梦境就此崩塌，在疗养院的雪白砖地上碎成细小的彩色玻璃片。在这个梦里，盖茨比比上帝更强大，又比婴儿还要脆弱。除了同意他的一切安排，我再也说不出任何话来。  



	4. Chapter 4

-4-  
-4-  
这是个比以往都更寒冷、且更漫长的冬天。不下雪的日子里，往日的积雪按粒融化，每一粒都要花上大半天才肯离开它的同伴。当街面露出其原貌、房檐在午后滴水，人们升起寒冬结束的希望时，下一场雪就飘然而至，覆盖旧雪和污泥，用几乎未经稀释的钛白膏剂抹去城市和原野的区别。这是白色最受人们厌恶的一年，比教徒更保守的新人夫妻也宁愿披着黑罩袍结婚，婚纱从未如此销量惨淡。  
如果人能像动物一般远远察觉到寒原里的温泉所在、并且没有任何道德规范阻止他们奔向热源，盖茨比新装修好的别墅（有些仆人坚持称其为城堡）将会人满为患。会客厅中巨大的壁炉几乎可以被称做一堆篝火，但烟气全被烟囱排向洁白的天空，哪怕凑到壁炉跟前也难以闻见火炭的味道……孩子会因为怀疑火焰是一些翻飞的红布而伸出手触碰、细小的胳膊被烧个焦黑；源源不断的热气则顺着看不见的金属管通入建筑中哪怕最不起眼的房间。我相信这座城堡里隐藏着比美国所有铁路路线加在一块更复杂的金属网络，一些比指甲盖更小的小精灵不眠不休地驾驶着燃烧的火车。肺炎在这春日般宜人的热度里节节败退、冬天还未过半就落荒而逃。我在无数人开始伤寒发热的时节彻底痊愈。  
盖茨比，这座城堡的真正主人，总是行踪莫测。有时候他会出现在餐桌上和我一起吃上一顿早餐、接着就大变活人消失不见。更多时候我在走廊的角落看见他的背影，追去时却发现那只是只巨大的花瓶。我产生了一个猜测：也许盖茨比现今来钱的路子就是扮演魔术师，请观众来到他的身边；然后从他们的衣领里抓出一只彩色羽毛的小鸟，其黄嘴总叼着观众的金戒指或者钱包。不过就盖茨比叙述，他正经营连锁药店——私下里也贩酒，但本人坚称那只是为了不被酒贩子们针对排挤，重点还是药店本身。  
这个冬天让很多人破产，尤其是那些小药店和杂货铺子。没人乐意冒变成比路灯还结实的冰雕之风险，只为买瓶甜气泡水。这给了盖茨比大肆扩张经营范围的机会，而且买卖双方都很得意。店铺原主人得到过冬资金，并满心认为盖茨比是不会看行情的冤大头。新闻报纸印满了关于小冰河时期的文章，所有作者都声称冬天只会一年比一年更冷，夏天的温度会降低到和秋天一样。今年没破产是“一种不幸”，因为来年你还是会面临这个不可避免的结局，而今年就破产的家伙们能早点找个新营生度日。盖茨比则坚信来年夏天温度会是有史以来最宜人的一年，他的生意会跟高产作物一样结满金穗。  
“毕竟，老朋友，今年的夏天实在热过头了。”他这么告诉我。  
过多的生意往来让他找回了往日的习惯，重新把自己塞进那个编造出的外壳之中，并继续称呼几乎所有人为“老朋友”。但这一次盖茨比不再急着说服任何人。店主和酒贩子们以及他的生意伙伴全都更在乎自己的生意前景。如果盖茨比肯在谈判中让利百分之五，那么就算他声称自己是英国王子人们也只会拍手叫好。  
除了老钱，没人好奇他的来路，人们更在意未来。而不幸或者幸运地，离开纽约、黛西及沃尔夫山姆的盖茨比，再没什么同旧日的上流社会接触的机会。新钱们，那些汤姆隐隐畏惧并且不愿直接谈及的势力，现在尚且力量微弱；但敏感的人们早早就能发现其中蕴含的巨大生机。盖茨比成为了其中一员。在这股时代洪流之中无人能嘲笑他的过去，因为所有人都是从灰尘堆里爬出来的黑孩子。许多人甚至不知道“老朋友”代表了哪些往日荣光，仅仅把它当做盖茨比的一项奇怪癖好。也许有一天他真能成为一个“了不起的”盖茨比，这个称号的含义、与我当初怀着祭奠般心情落在纸面上的几字所代表着的，将会截然不同。又或者，盖茨比最终会足够成功，以至于成为另外一个汤姆·布坎南。而我只能在他的蜕变之时从旁观看却无从阻止，唯有勒令自己的想象力，尽可能阻止它们滑向这颤抖在地平线边缘的未来。  
我并不是个全然的闲人。当然，盖茨比并不介意我游手好闲，甚至鼓励我做个城堡里的移动摆件。请允许我引用他的原话——“你只用坐在那看看书，尼基，就令我不胜荣幸”。这难免让我联想起他送给我的邀请函，反而促使我提升起与编辑通信的频率。那是个三十多岁，比我稍大的青年人，但字体语气里都洋溢着一种过于年轻的冲劲。这并未削弱他的专业光环。他辅助出版过十二本书，每一本都成为当年最热销的神话。然而这个世俗意义中早已功成名就的知名编辑已经单方面与书中描绘的盖茨比陷入爱河。很显然，盖茨比本人所具有的巨大魔力，即使被烙印在纸面上，仍能向周遭无限辐射。  
在我寄出结局部分的稿件后，这位激动过度的可怜人直接从美国另一头播来长途电话，每分钟花十块钱只为声讨我“比石子更坚硬的心”。他哽咽着恳求我更改结局，并在被拒绝之后猛摔话筒。这是一种奇异的体验——盖茨比真实的死亡招揽不来任何客人，其在虚拟作品中的悲剧结束却能如此调动他人的情绪。也许我当时打电话时应该先写好小说底稿然后给每个接电话的家伙念上一段，并且将复印件派发给所有苍蝇似的记者。说不定那能让盖茨比的葬礼比他的宴会还拥挤。  
一周后，编辑的例行评论信件寄到新宅。我以为里面会是更多新鲜的咒骂，但他一转态度，满篇溢美之辞，认为“一个绝妙的悲剧才是唯一配得上他的结局”，并且笃定读者会和他一样先痛哭流涕地诅咒作者然后把这本书推荐给所有亲朋好友。我一直不大相信这本书真能畅销，而他的“赞美”让我连是否真的想让这本书畅销都不能确定了。


	5. Chapter 5

-5-  
四月初，大树与草木开始愤怒地伸展枝桠。尽管大雪留下的痕迹尚未完全消退，但整个世界都受够了这个漫长的冬天。有些野花一直顶破雪盖长出来，在尚且寒冷的风中大张旗鼓地开放。很快，冬日就像一场梦般消散了。  
我听说汤姆和黛西终于结束避寒之旅，已重新回到纽约。乔丹专门就这件事给我寄来一封长信，对夏天的闹剧做出种种评论，又暗示汤姆在弗罗里达找了个黑色长发的新情人，却坚持每天送黛西一件新鲜礼物。  
一切都太令人遗憾了，离开纽约对你是件天大的好事。这个夏天是场噩梦。她在信中如此结尾对他人的议论。我意识到，乔丹直到现在仍以为盖茨比已死，而我是为逃避痛苦才跑去路易斯维尔。这几乎是整个纽约东西卵的共识，毕竟我实在打了太多电话。我疑心黛西是不是也这么觉得，又相信盖茨比一定专门去看望过他的雏菊。  
整封信的结尾，乔丹用相当简洁的表述告诉我她已觅得良人，并向我确认：“是我甩了你，对吧？尼克？”  
我的回信上写着“当然”。尽管她从未真正与我建立什么关系，而我们也没有真正分手。深冬初秋的几个月，盖茨比和新小说挤占掉我的所有清醒时间，因为肺炎我又睡得比两个盖茨比加起来还多。等到我重新开始与旧友们通信时，乔丹已经在信中流露出恋爱中人特有的哀愁。我们谁也没有等待对方。这是这种关系最吸引人的魅力，你可以随意进入和退出它，没人有机会用道德给予谴责。所有人却都在沉浸其中的同时想尽办法脱身。  
会客厅中的壁炉还未熄灭。但被囚禁了整个冬天的人群在温度突破冰点的一瞬间就全都一股脑涌出家门，裹紧大衣在浅绿的街巷里奔忙。崭新的连锁药店蘑菇似地从每个街道转角冒出来，新奇玩意摆满货架。纽约内外的人类近乎两个物种，生活在中西部意味着没人会一次买上几百个橙子只为榨汁玩——盖茨比的生意却仍旧同他的预言一般成功。甜得滴蜜的春天让走进药店的穷人也乐意小小奢侈一把，花两三天的工资给家人买些糖果汽水，遑论下车补给的有钱人。  
我以为盖茨比会比冬季更加忙碌，但春天到来后他几乎完全松弛下来。似乎再没什么生意需要他亲自出面，大部分命令都经由黄铜拨盘的木柄电话传递。编辑认为这是个出版的好时节，人们急需新鲜话题去交谈炫耀，还有什么比一本火热的新书更合适？等到了夏天……所有宴会上，每一个小圈子里，不知道这本新书的家伙都会被同伴讥笑为没见识的乡巴佬。  
我对这些专业知识毫无了解，便全权委托给编辑。他显然把我的推诿行为误解为信任，来信反倒愈发热情洋溢。一周后他寄给我一个沉重的木箱，里面是十几本未裁开的毛边书，让我随意送给朋友。与此同时，这本书的精装版出现在各大城市的书店货架上，暗绿的丝绸书签带在微风中颤动。我是无法更名不见经传的作者，然而读者会为了编辑的大名翻开封皮。其后的发展便非人力能够掌控，我可以成为第十三次成功，或者打破他的神话。  
那些毛边书提醒我，再一次地，让我意识到我极其缺乏朋友。遵循父亲的告诫，我总是收敛评价，单方面吸收他人外放的情感。这样行事有两种结果。向我倾诉衷肠的人中，一部分在彻底敞开心扉之后会迅速反悔，忙不迭地砸上心灵之门。这些人会监视我的行为乃至大发诋毁。尽管我一向没有泄密的动力或者爱好，他们依旧期望能把我和其余世界彻底离间开，不叫更多人知悉他的秘密。  
如果读者认为这一类人令人厌恶，我必须得为他们辩解一二。反悔与谎言是人类的本能，只有轻重多少之分。教养良好的绅士也只能约束自己的行为，却束缚不了诞生于精神中的恶意。真正令我头痛不已的，恰恰是另外一类倾诉者——单方面将我当做最要好的朋友，无时无刻希望我接纳他们隐秘的情绪，并且窥视我虚掩着的内心，希望我奉上同等价值的秘密。这些不懂得及时远离、对我报以无上善意的善人，才是大学时代中最令我想要逃跑的存在。有几个人在我毕业后也坚持给我寄信，这些信件如同附骨之蛆般一路跟随我参军退役、爬进我在西卵的小木屋的邮筒，钻进疗养院的门缝——最后还是盖茨比的新宅帮我不彻底地摆脱了它们。  
或许他们认为朋友意味着心灵的完全透明，我却丝毫感觉不到这种关系的魅力。我相信这些人会欣然接受我送出的毛边书，然后园丁就会为草坪上撑爆的邮箱震撼。  
最后那个书箱仍旧可悲地半满。我只成功减去五本：三本送到卡拉威家，一本送给盖茨比，一本寄给乔丹。我犹豫过是否要再寄给黛西一本，附上一张写着“请给帕米念些睡前故事”的纸条，但最终放弃。至于汤姆，我甚至不希望他在书店看到这本书，更别提主动将纪念版送到他手上。这是一个充满恶意的预兆，但编辑叫我尽可能放宽心——我的小说在不少地区都已经脱销，纽约州卖得尤其好。   
“这倒是一点也不出乎意料。所有火爆的东西都会在纽约卖得格外好。”编辑对贬低纽约永远满富激情，有时候我会觉得这座城市是个同他调过情又不打招呼嫁与他人的漂亮姑娘：“但你也清楚那根本没人看书。真搞不懂他们买那么多精装书回去做什么。”  
“也许他们需要填满一个没有尽头的图书馆。”我在回信中猜测：“或者有人对铜版纸燃烧的味道上瘾。”  
盖茨比的生意、我的小说销量、人们的勃勃生机……一切都随着植物一块大肆伸展抽芽。有那么一小段时间里，世界似乎完全遗忘了蒙灰的过去，一心要让所有细节完美至极。我也被春日醉人的气息蒙骗，相信上一个夏天已经彻底远离，我们不再被旧日追逐，潮水将我们推向未来——直到乔丹再次来信。  
我以为她是要邀请我参加她的婚礼。但信纸大部分空白，只寥寥填了几行文字：黛西再次怀孕。但她和汤姆间气氛很不好。汤姆仍旧去新情人公寓中寻欢作乐，而黛西在一次争吵里告诉他，她宁愿这是别的什么人的孩子。  
我觉得她是在说盖茨比。乔丹写，如果不是那场葬礼，而且黛西只怀孕了三个月……事情会变得相当难看。我真的很希望我当时没被事情绊住。  
但是盖茨比并没有真的死去。而我全然不知他是否仍旧在同黛西联络。他曾经暗示过帕米是他对他们之间的感情感到绝望的一个理由……盖茨比会想要为自己也制造一个可爱的帕米吗？  
我不相信，但却不由自主地站起身。  
“……你知道盖茨比在哪吗？”  
管家轻微地犹豫了一瞬间，随即尊敬地说：“先生在二楼的第一主卧。您需要我带您过去吗？”  
我拒绝了他。


	6. Chapter 6

-6-  
“杰。”  
一阵轻微的布料摩擦声。盖茨比裹着浴袍打开房门，肩上搭着半湿的毛巾，还未来得及擦干头发。难得一见得未经修饰而略显张皇。他用身体挡住我的视线，似乎房间内有什么急需掩饰的秘密。  
“怎么了，老朋友？”盖茨比柔和地问，并没有任何被打扰的不满，甚至带着一点轻微的渴望：“我能帮你什么？任何事？”  
在他诚挚的目光下，我的一切猜测都变成一种阴暗的污蔑。质疑他与黛西的关系、乃至他和那个未出世的婴儿的关系，变得比径直走出大门并枪击一个路人更艰难。我怀疑正要踏出愚蠢而错误的一步，走进一个不应当经过、甚至并非为我而设的圈套。  
“是关于这封信？”盖茨比的目光顺着我的袖子滑下去，落在我抬在半空中的手上。我意识到自己正在把乔丹的来信揉成一团垃圾，连忙松开手指。盖茨比扶住我的手臂抽走信纸，忧心地摸了摸我的手心。但当他的目光触到乔丹的字迹——一切表情都从那双浅蓝的眼睛里潮水般褪去。  
有几秒钟，他看上去类似一个石像，并下意识地攥紧了我的手腕。但很快，盖茨比就重新露出笑容。一个十分努力，但僵硬麻木的笑容。  
“尼克。”他说：“进来吧。”  
盖茨比的卧室比次卧温度更低些。一旁的小茶桌上放着本稍旧的书，不远处的墨水瓶和钢笔都未拧紧盖子。他在我能向那个方向投注更多视线前就将旧书放进柜中，回身盖上笔帽。我像个幽灵般看着他试探茶水的温度，又缩回手扶着额头沉默。他似乎已经彻底忘记我的存在，很快又指指床榻，示意我就坐，自己则倒塌进唯一的木椅中。那是个夏用的高背椅，没有软垫，只挂了一层不厚的毛毯。盖茨比将手肘砸在硬木扶手上时连睫毛都一颤不颤。  
“已经过去那么多年了。”  
很久后，盖茨比突然说。他仍旧盯着自己露在浴袍外的膝盖，几乎完全是在自言自语，很有可能并未意识到自己讲思考宣之于口。窒息感压迫着我的内脏，主动逃避他人过分敞开心灵的习惯让我想要冲到窗户边跳下去；或者冷静地走出门去，再也不回来。但我的身体仍被理性固定在床头的丝绸表层与不明材质的柔软被褥间。  
“我是莫特尔。我以为我是她合法的丈夫，但所有人都明白……乔丹也这么觉得……我正是那个红头发的姑娘，对吧？”他说，显然并不需要我的回答。  
我只能盯住盖茨比金发中的一缕，看着小钻石似的水珠在发梢上缓缓凝聚，掉进地毯，再重复，只是水珠比上次稍小些。无尽的沉默再次充满了整间卧室，尽管满心不愿，我感到我有义务主动引导他继续诉说。  
“黛西嫁给了布坎南。”我轻声提示。  
“是——是的。她嫁给了汤姆布坎南。”盖茨比喃喃道。他抬起头看着我，但是聚焦于我身后的某个地方，目光穿过房间蛋白色的墙壁，又钻过篱笆与树影。天空的颜色滴落在他的虹膜上，试图冲破眼球的界限。  
“他们有一个孩子，并且还会有更多。他们结过婚，登了报，我全知道。但我却觉得她还是我的，只是我的黛西。留着长发，像只小鸟一样跳下楼梯。”盖茨比轻飘飘地说。他思考了一会某些我无法猜测的事情，随即交叉手指，客气地询问我：“我不该再去她的身边。五年，而我居然期望时间倒流。我是个纯粹的傻瓜不是吗，尼克？我把所有事都搞砸了。”  
我抓着自己的手腕，刚才被盖茨比捏青的部位，让皮肤在袖子里尖叫。  
“你不知道黛西已经……怀孕。”  
“我很久都没有联系过她了，老朋友。自从我死掉的那一天开始。我醒来后寻找过她的新地址。但那没有意义。有一段时间里——还得靠轮椅外出的那些日子，我每天都去看一看西卵那幢别墅的邮箱。有几次我差点就要被沃尔夫山姆的人发现了。可他们并不会真的进入这幢房子，因为那已经完全是一座废墟。吊灯掉在前厅的地砖上，水晶全砸个粉碎，谁也没有把它重新挂起来。没人打来电话，也没有信。我何必去打扰她，既然她已经愉快地遗忘了我？我只是一个夏天的噩梦。一个五年前的幽灵。我甚至没钱再举办彻夜不休的聚会。我对她还有什么用呢？”  
我不知道该说些什么，只能干涩地挤出一句——你现在也是个富人。  
他向我微笑。  
“你搞错了，尼基。”盖茨比坐直身体，温和地说：“我现在是个商人。卖点小东西，偷偷贩酒。也许以后会试着见些明星，我喜欢看到故事落在胶片上。但我不再碰华尔街的银行家，不再伸手进那些债券、期货，不再是个骗子。你知道我曾经是个骗子。可是这样赫尔墨斯就没法再眷顾我。也许，我能成为富人。但黛西是一朵金雏菊，她想要的不是可能性。她要实实在在的金钱来让她漂浮在半空中，只有不动产和钻石能让她的声音保持少女般的天真。他们不张望未来。我愿意把我全部的未来交给她，但我却没有现在和过去。”  
一些细节的集合，他舒缓的表情，乃至对过去不加掩饰的批评，都让我觉得陌生。死亡带给他至少一项巨大改变：盖茨比开始学着区别过去和未来。他的目光落处不再是无法寻回，却又永远无法割离的往日时光。他曾把对黛西的爱意和对出身的憎恨都牢牢握在手心，一刻也不肯放开。但现在它们终于被珍重地放进记忆的高柜，锁进不同的盒子。  
也许是出生以来第一次，盖茨比重新回归到两手空空的状态。与往日不同的是，这一次，他的面前尽是可以掌握的未来。


	7. Chapter 7

-7-  
“你变了很多。”  
“死过一次后很难一无所获。”  
“就算毫无改变，你也至少得到了……一个疤痕。死亡的痕迹本身就值得惊叹。”  
盖茨比迷茫地看着我。  
“你是指枪伤的疤痕？”他按住自己的左胸，犹豫道。  
“是的。”我说。  
“……我看着它慢慢愈合。它一开始不是一个能愈合的伤口，只是一个血洞。我见过很多枪伤，没有人能在这样的伤势下活下来。当我看到一个将死的人，我知道，我能看得出他还能不能再站起来。”  
盖茨比柔和地望着我，甚至可以说有些怜悯地，一言不发。他的目光会让任何人明白自己是完全安全的。在他面前吐露的秘密会永远保持隐秘，第二天就连他本人也会做出一无所知的模样。就像是我的声带并未震动。我只是冥想着这些事实，而盖茨比能够直接听到我的思考。  
“那些医生告诉我帮你筹备葬礼时，我很快就接受了。盖茨比——你会死，甚至已经死了。我从看到你的尸体的那个瞬间就明白。他们说子弹没有穿过你的心脏，但是他们没有见过战争。如果一个军医站在那，他也会和我一样，明白你已经死了，尽管你还在呼吸。”我压抑着自己的语速，不让他们像子弹似的全部飞射而出，以至于没人能搞明白我到底尖叫了些什么，“我接受了你的死亡。在你还活着的时候，我已经相信你会死去，也许我实际上期待你死去。”  
这间屋中的地毯一定是从波斯寄来的手工织毯，每一平方厘米都比等重的黄金更昂贵。不然盖茨比绝不可能悄无声息地走到床边，默不作声地跪在我的小腿旁。他比一片雪落下时更安静。只比它的融化嘈杂半分贝。  
他把我的手腕从本人的虐待下拯救出来，握在自己的手心。只要盖茨比说一个字，发出任何毫无意义的哼声，我都能停止这些赤裸裸的自我评价。但是他，像尊石像般地，存在在并且只是存在在那里。蓝宝石巧妙地镶嵌在他大理石的眼眶中，没有人会恐惧对着一具雕像自言自语。  
“你怎么会活下来呢？你怎么能活下来，我不明白。一个不可能痊愈的伤口愈合了。我看着它流脓，上帝啊，盖茨比，我看着你一天比一天更像个死人。但是你却死而复生，于是我就成了——一个——期待你死去的人。”  
即使在小说中我就是上帝，但我仍旧将主角推入泳池，枯叶随着浅粉的水波一同打着旋。我期待某个盖茨比的死亡，真正的盖茨比却重新睁开眼睛，我只能转而杀死虚构的他。这并不源于恨意，但我确实渴望一个终结。一个能让那个夏天，莫特尔，黛西，汤姆，五年前的记忆，我错误地踏足的不属于我的故事，与我分离的节点。  
我几乎诅咒了他。  
“但我活着。”盖茨比脱掉了他的半边浴袍，露出赤裸的皮肤，尤其是胸口部分，“我从未责怪过你，也不认为你有罪。就算你真的有罪，我也会宽恕其中与我有关的部分。我感激你，尼克。”  
盖茨比很苍白。阳光曾经在这个身体上留下过晒痕，让他变成体面的蜂蜜色。直到死亡和不见天日的疗养生活，以及过于漫长的冬天，一并洗脱曾经的色彩。他的胸膛上，深粉色的肉质疤痕爬藤植物般四处伸展手脚，将周围原本平整的皮肤扯出扭曲的褶皱，将其原本的完整性破坏殆尽。从远处看去，就像是恶魔在他的胸前印下手印，令人揣测他究竟用灵魂交换了什么。它并不是完全丑陋的，然而必将遭受世俗的厌恶，其扭曲的美丽只有某些抽象画派画家或有虐待癖的年轻人能够欣赏。但疤痕意味着痊愈。死人的尸体上，伤口会保留其原初的形态，只能等待蛆虫来破坏。  
“也许我的生命被施过咒语。所以在战场上我没有死去，回到美国之后魔力也没有消散。”盖茨比把浴袍的另一边也一同脱下，他几乎完全赤裸着跪在我的脚边，层层堆叠的钩织布料勉强掩住他的大腿，“看看这个。威尔逊不是第一个给我留下枪洞的人。”  
盖茨比指向他的腹部，偏向腰侧的位置，那有一个陈年旧疤。远比心脏旁边的疤痕小，但同样让四周的皮肤挛结在一起。事情很明显，那里曾经存在一颗子弹。  
事实上大多数时间里我都不会想到战争。人们说大兵会患上各种心理疾病，但我在踏上美国土地的一瞬间就遗忘了一切有关战场的事情。硝烟，炮声，和同伴一同龟缩在壕沟底，隐藏自己的担忧，互相开些黄色笑话。灰色的天空，灰色的人，沾着湿泥的面孔；唯一鲜艳的只有血液，哪怕是血液，也会迅速地混进泥污。战场吞噬污垢之外的一切。这些记忆刻骨铭心却又埋藏得如此之深——即使提起战争，讲述曾经的故事，也只需要思维于事实之上补足细节，真正的记忆仍旧沉睡。  
但是进入战场的人永远留在战场之内，死亡或者相反都如此。一个真正的契机，一只从坟墓中伸出的手……枪林弹雨和哀嚎与破碎的肉泥就会重现，细节历历在目，如同战争昨日刚刚结束，或者只要睁开眼就会发现现实只是梦境。  
盖茨比的伤口，并不是威尔逊留下的巨大星形疤痕，而是相比之下不起眼的那个，让我以为我们正面对面蜷缩在壕沟底，流弹飞过头顶，在烟雾中留下漫长的橘红痕迹。  
他抬起手轻点我的脖子。  
我低下头，过去与现在和未来交叠在我的眼前。模糊不清的世界中，只有盖茨比的双眼，流淌着天空的颜色——没有污垢，灰尘，伤口，只有连绵纯粹的蓝色在圆形中翻涌。  
……我半跪在床边，盖茨比抓着我的腰侧，手腕上挂着我的领带。细小的寒冷刺激着暴露于空气中的皮肤。  
“我从没想过你身上也有这么多伤疤。”他低声说，抚摸一道浅棕的线状色沉。  
“我从未受过重伤。只是一些弹片……冷兵器。”  
“你曾去过阿贡森林吗？”  
“……也许……”  
当我醒来时，我仍旧抓着盖茨比的头发。他偶尔发出一声呢喃，右手紧紧握拳。


	8. Chapter 8

-8-  
“你有想过回到纽约去吗？”盖茨比直挺挺地躺在床中央，但一直看着我的方向。他的视线让我的后腰发热——接着我想起背后确实多了些淤青，疼痛并非来自幻想。  
我摆弄着领带——衣橱中盖茨比备用的领带，因为我的那条已经打了好几个死结，像条死蛇一样瘫在床脚。他的话语穿过我的脑子，径直从另一边流出去。过度放纵的第二天总是比其他日子更难思考，也许我模糊地回应过他，或者干脆什么也没说。  
盖茨比并没有追问。那只是个用来打破沉默的小小线头，我没有伸手拨弄它，盖茨比便开始制作下一个诱饵。  
“你还在跟乔丹联系。”  
“她已经订婚了。”我说，手指在用力时颤抖地像轮盘中的滚珠，最终决定放弃系好领带。  
在这幢新宅中，仆役们显然会关注仅有的主客的一举一动。就算我穿着一身红衣主教袍走出门去，把十字架挂在胸前的纽扣上，在盖茨比的卧室过夜本身就已经是一个无法辩驳的证据。何况我只有两个选择：穿上自己发皱沾灰的家居套装，或者盖茨比对我来说过大的衬衫。很难说这两个选择哪个更好，它们只能用“坏”和“另一种坏”来形容。在这些前提之下，打好领带与否显然不会带来任何可视的差别。  
更不用说我并不真的在乎被人发现。女仆和男仆们就算知道了事实也只可能让谣言在地下流淌。这又不是纽约，关于我的隐秘猜测早就在中西部流行过一波又很快沉寂。一个男人很难长时间引起舆论的关注，人们总是更热衷于凝视女性。  
盖茨比在沉默中坐起身，手指滑过我的脊背，在某个牙印处亲密地停留了一瞬间，然后温柔地压住后颈。我打了个寒颤，而他已经挪开手转身穿衣。一种迟来的预兆让我恍惚意识到，盖茨比可能并不像我一样习惯这些：一同度过一个愉快的夜晚，在天亮后扔掉记忆和感情错觉，仅仅保留身体上的愉悦。他的肢体语言明晃晃地宣告他想要把几小时前发生的一切暴露在太阳底下。我不知道这一切是怎么发生的，一夜之前他看上去仍像对黛西念念不忘，他本应该比我更希望把黑夜里的留在黑暗中。  
但是如果他走入歧途，显然我要负相当大的责任……也许是全部责任。  
“尼克，我——”  
“我会回纽约一趟。”  
盖茨比惊恐地看着我。就好像他听见某处帷幔后一只昂贵的唐代瓷瓶无缘无故摔落在地，震惊后徒劳地相信一切只是幻觉，并拒绝拉开轻薄的幕布确认，只希望那只小瓶子能够自己飞回原位复原如初。  
那道目光在我的皮肤上切割走伪装，使皮壳下的本质暴露，现在我如此类似曾经摒弃的人群。但是这是唯一正确的选择，至少我相信如此。只要盖茨比认为他能抓到一颗星星，他就会永远向着那遥远的一点亮光伸出手奔跑，意识不到自己正走进海洋，直到淹死在永恒的蓝色中，不能闭合的双目也会凝望同样的方向。黛西曾是他的星星，而我与那些遥远恒星没有任何微弱的相似之处。但追逐我，和追逐黛西，在经历截然不同的过程之后，最终都相似地无法通向任何结果。我不希望盖茨比需要另一次被谁推进死亡再爬出来才把视线最终投注于一个可能达到的未来。人并不像猫一样有那么多次死而复生的机会。讽刺的是，此时唯一负责的选择就是逃跑。  
“为什么？”盖茨比徒劳地问，“你要去那里做些什么呢？”  
“任何事都可以在纽约发生。所以，任何事，我想。”我抓住他的手指，发现自己正在对他微笑，努力复制他曾经对我露出的表情——一个富有说服力而可信的微笑，一个能让他乐意放弃的微笑，“编辑希望我参加几场签售会，我可以参加乔丹的婚礼，黛西有了新的孩子，也许我应该送给帕米一些礼物。”  
盖茨比缓慢地摇了摇头，幅度极小。他凝视着我的眼睛，一点点收起自己外露的亲密，就像海水退潮，沙滩上满是生物留下的空洞。  
“我知道了。”他柔和地说：“但是，老朋友，我不能和你一起去。我还要避开沃尔夫山姆……这不会持续太久，可是现在我不能冒险。”  
我察觉到自己的表情正从复制品变成货真价实的微笑。盖茨比并不是一个全知全能的救世主……他的底蕴太过浅薄，对其它阶层的无知往往从各种细节中难以忽视地渗透出来。乔丹把他当做一个虚像，汤姆只要仔细审视他一次就能猜出他的致命缺陷，只有黛西被他笔挺的军服与爱情蒙住双目。但是盖茨比拥有一项耶稣基督也没有的能力：他快速地学习一切，并且像使用与生俱来的天赋一般使用后天习得的能力。当他察觉到自己与老钱的不同，那些不平之处就会被迅速抹平。  
六个月前我们甚至很难闲谈，现在的盖茨比却能随口提及拜伦乃至维吉尔的诗歌，并尤其热衷于司汤达的一系列小说与王尔德的童话。空荡的书架中，原本稀少的精装硬壳书正在疯狂繁衍生息。  
三天后，盖茨比同管家一起同我一同散步到新宅大门前。提前准备好的蜜棕色敞篷轿车车门打开，司机向我轻轻鞠躬。春风中裹挟着夏季将至的信号，湿润地滑过尚且冰冷的泳池表面，水波摇曳不止。盖茨比在我关门后伸手按住车窗俯下身，目光怅惘地划过我的眼睛。  
“这里是你的房子。”他说，似乎并不比任何人更清楚这句话究竟意味着什么，“你明白吗？它属于你。”  
“我知道。”  
他局促地笑了笑，直起身体。司机吹出一声鸟叫似的口哨声，轿车安静地滑向大路。我并没有回头，盖茨比的目光却宛如实质般地，直到我们拐出许多大弯，才最终消散。


	9. Chapter 9

-9-  
“我以为你不会再回纽约。”  
“我以为你不会真的举办婚礼。”  
乔丹瞪着我。她穿着马靴的蜜糖色未婚夫正在一旁同人高谈阔论，一旦别人提到他的妻子就重新炫耀一番乔丹的比赛战绩，再告诉他们正和她谈话的人就是最近相当出名的“那个作者”。乔丹撇着嘴偷听了一会，转而对我露出一个活泼的笑容。  
“真奇怪，你看上去没怎么变。”  
“你期待我变成什么样？”  
“我不知道……”她的手指在杯口画圈，香槟中细小的气泡零散地上涌，一如小小的水中喷泉，“一个悲伤的人形。愤世嫉俗、想要到处找事，直到成功打一场架。”  
“在你的幻想里，我赢了吗？”  
“不，你根本就不会还手。”乔丹眯着眼瞧我，“你看，我知道你曾经去过战场然后活着回来。但你是不会还手的，被你激怒的那个人可以随便把你打进泥地里。”  
“也许你说对了。”我礼貌地回答，不愿意多作评论。  
“有时候我觉得盖茨比根本就没死。”她突然说，我的小腿抽搐了一下，缓慢地抬头直视她怀疑的目光。  
这不是一个需要隐藏的事实。我对自己说，表现得正常点。盖茨比早已离开纽约。就算沃尔夫山姆知道他仍旧活着，也很难再去接触他，更别提施以伤害。我在恐惧，但并不是因为一个确定的理由，而是因为一种持久的惯性。  
“……但是。”她接着说：“我想这是因为我拒绝去参加他的葬礼。你知道我那时很忙。尼克，非常忙。可是从拒绝你的那天开始我就后悔了。你可以错过所有宴会、但是绝对不能缺席一场葬礼，不然就会觉得死掉的人永远活在什么角落里。那感觉真的很不好。”  
“别太困扰。这没什么。”我说：“而且盖茨比其实——”  
“我知道你一直瞧不起我们。”乔丹轻声说，但却彻底地打断了我，“我，黛西，汤姆，所有人。”  
“什么？”  
“这是你亲口说的。我们是一群伤害了别人之后就会躲起来的家伙。我相信你，尼克，你看上去那么真诚。”乔丹从烟盒中抽出一只细长的淡色香烟，夹在手指之间，却并不点燃，“但看看你，一个冬天之后就回到了纽约。你伤害了谁？竟然要跑回我们之间藏身。”  
她对世俗一切都充满怀疑的漂亮眼睛停顿在我的脸上。而我无法做出任何反驳。擅长欺骗的人也擅长看破谎言，不诚实在她的眼里无所遁形。她的瞳孔中，世界是一片烟雾，而雾气之后空无一物。所以有时她只能相信谎言。但另一些时候又可以依靠揭穿他人来取乐。  
“一个真诚的人。”我承认道。  
“哦，可怜的尼基。一个真诚的人。”她轻笑着，平静地说：“我不相信这回事。真诚的人。你一定伤害了谁，但是不要相信她们拥有美德。空气里满是谎言，鼻子稍微灵些的人全能闻到。”  
“……你真的要嫁给他吗？”  
“你会娶我吗，亲爱的尼基？”  
“我不这么认为。”  
乔丹亲昵地拍了拍我的脸颊，“是的，先生，我真的要嫁给他。”  
“那么我希望你不会爱上他。”  
乔丹点燃了女士香烟。雪白的浅色雾气弥散开来。她的五官在烟雾之后模糊，声音却平静清晰。  
“谢谢你。那种事没有一点发生的可能性。”  
“聊的开心吗？”乔丹的未婚夫终于结束了与熟人的寒暄，大步跨到乔丹身边亲密地抓着她的肩膀。他是个二三十岁的青年人，黑头发，精力十足。即使站定在桌旁，也总有一些肢体在不停地摇动。  
“当然。尼基是个很好的聊天对象。”乔丹吐出一口烟，轻佻地说。他的丈夫冒冒失失地向我伸出手，以至于打散几个近乎完美的烟圈。乔丹在破碎的烟雾之后凝望着我们，带着一种心满意足而无比轻蔑的微笑。  
“我是威廉。威廉·埃辛。”他志得意满道，显然觉得介绍到这个地步就已经足够，没人会无知到不知道埃辛意味什么。然而我对这个姓氏仅仅有些模糊的印象，甚至不比空中的烟气更凝实。  
“威廉投资马场和球场。”乔丹轻声解释。  
“我们也赞助比赛。”威廉补充，“我就是在那认识了我亲爱的乔丹，那么活泼，像只小猫似的跳来跳去。哦，她多么可爱啊。”  
我很难把乔丹和可爱拼接在一起。她是个美人，紧实高挑，但是过于强烈的自我让人难以将任何软弱的形容词放在她身上。不过这句解释帮我想起我对埃辛的印象从何而来。这正是乔丹传闻中作弊过的锦标赛之名称。埃辛高尔夫锦标赛。我原本以为那是某个小镇的地名之类。  
“威廉埃辛……我明白了。”我礼貌性地伸出手，“尼克·卡拉威。”  
威廉带着过度的热情用力摇晃我的双手，接着宣布道：“我看了你的小说。很不错。结局真是令人意想不到。老兄，怪不得你火的要命。”  
在我能想出任何得体的回应之前，乔丹已经用她纤细的手指将威廉勾回自己身边。  
“两点半，与乔治有约，还记得吗？”她柔和而不带感情地说：“也许你应该离开了。”  
威廉敬佩地点点头，向我夸耀道：“你看，乔丹把一切都记得清清楚楚。我和她在一块的第一天就知道我离不了她。再见了，朋友们。”  
乔丹轻挥手指，威廉已经大步走出门外。  
“——他从没看过。”她紧接着说，就在威廉的鞋跟踏出酒馆门槛的同一秒。  
“时间表吗？”  
“你的书。”乔丹低低地笑，因为烟雾而声音沙哑，“他买回家来，所有人都买回家去，但是一页也没翻开过。那本书简直比拆封之前还更新。你看起来一点也不惊讶。”  
“我的编辑曾经跟我说，纽约的人全不看书。”  
“傲慢的家伙。我敢肯定他说错了。”  
“那么，你读了我的书？”  
“没有。但我不会说谎，我从不说谎。”乔丹思索着：“我只是和她们说我喜欢你的书。至少你确实选了一个漂亮的封皮。”  
我很难想起接下来我们都谈论了些什么。每一句说出口的都不含任何真意，只是空洞中回响的风声。唯一尚且记得清的，是这样一段对话。  
“威廉是个可爱的家伙。”乔丹说，已经把香烟抽短一半，“所以我才会同意。”  
“很有趣，你们都认为对方可爱。”  
“他只能看到自己。你与我在他的眼里都是自己的映像，他当然会觉得我也是可爱的人。”乔丹愉快地说：“他从来没有真的注视过我……不像你，尼克。而我不再是十年前的我。如果是十年前，我一定会爱你的……”  
但是十年后的乔丹更乐意成为乔丹·埃辛。她的丈夫能够提供虚假的暖意，而我却只有真诚的寒冷。又或者，十年前的她仍会误以为我是雾气后的真实。而现在的乔丹发现，我只不过是比其他人稍稍凝实一些的烟堆罢了。


	10. Chapter 10

-10-  
一个冬天，两个冬天……不管任何人离开多么久，纽约都像会永远不顾一切地欢乐喧闹下去似的。所有人都想要从这个大苹果上啃下一口来，每个人都这么做并且做到了；然而纽约却不断生长出新的肌肉。谁也不能留下属于自己的永恒记号。  
我在曼哈顿有一场签售会：这并不是逃跑的借口。编辑同意帮我拒绝掉我不想参加的活动，但我最终能到场总是件好事。作为一个闲人，没有任何日程困扰，我在九点钟就出了门，尽管签售会在晚六点才举行。有一段彻底自由、无人陪伴的时间感觉非常好。你不会彻底脱离一切，知道很快你有能被柔软的人群纳入其中……但是在这么小小的一段时间内，可以行走在完全陌生而不在乎的世界里，变成一个透明的人。  
尚未成熟的夏天高踞在树梢上。黄金街道处处闪光，市中心比起郊区更加喧闹，灰尘都是宝石粉末的颜色。我看到公园里一个年轻男人跪坐在同性的大腿上拉着对方的领带，用一种近乎于仇恨的目光盯着他。有个带着小姑娘的金发女人悠闲地踏过石板路，全然未曾留意身周发生了些什么。沥青与水泥的大路上奔腾的汽车与她裙上缝有的彩色水晶一样，随着城市的步伐飞起又落下。  
我恨这座城市，但是没人能够不爱纽约。如果我是盖茨比，我的理智一定不够将我推离这里。即使黛西不会回到我的怀中，即使沃尔夫山姆会让所有人比他先死，我会留在纽约。整个世界上，只有这里足够温暖一个人。宁静平和的生活，中西部的生活，那能让一个卡拉威拥有优厚的生活条件，但绝对可以杀死尼克，至少是我的身体里作为作者的一部分。你可以在那修订稿件，更改词句……但是创作，哦……那不是给人灵感的地方。  
我不想回去。尤其是，我知道盖茨比会在那里。一个永远等待着你的港湾，听起来是世上最美好的存在。但是盖茨比的目光是压倒性的。一旦沉浸在他的目光里，所有人都变成他的自传的小小注脚。而我不想成为书页中被压扁的插图。和他沉沦一夜是我做过的最不清醒的决定，一个战争和死亡加诸于我的弱点。选择拥抱我而不是立即站起身走出屋外，或许也是盖茨比复活后犯下的第一个错误。正因为此，就算走在与他无关的街道上，我依旧能看见他燃烧着的蓝眼睛，嵌在一张因为某些原因隐隐忧郁的脸上，浮现在街巷的角落。就好像他——他和我，都从未离开。  
我在咖啡厅里等待着太阳不再那么耀眼，然后才刻意绕了一些弯路抵达会场。时间恰好六点整。密密麻麻的人群因为我而欢呼，他们把手中亟待签名的精装版举过头顶，而我怀疑这些人里有多少当真翻过哪怕一页小说。  
“这本书里你最喜欢哪个角色？”  
我随机问一些看上去喜欢书籍的家伙。  
有人说红发的姑娘。有些人说一对蓝眼睛的爱人。最保险的猜测是“那位有钱的金发男人”。惯于赌博的男人女士们则会在犹豫后加上“还有他的那个金发情人”。我想他们都没说错，毕竟我的小说中确实提到了这样长相的角色。  
但在人群已经散去，我也开始收拾行装时，一个一直在一旁观望的金色头发的年轻人走上前来。我注意过他。慌慌张张，总是四处张望，用蓝眼睛瞪视陌生的一切，有点什么大响动就浑身发僵。把他放在纽约舒展欢乐的人群中就像把石子扔在丝绸里一样显眼。


	11. Chapter 11

-11-  
“你好。”我不怎么真诚地向他短暂地微笑了一下。  
“我喜欢弗朗西斯。”他说：“这是一个真人不是么？我是说，你肯定就是斯科特，你为弗朗西斯写了一个故事，你是真人，弗朗西斯肯定也一样。他真死了吗？他不该死的。”  
弗朗西斯是盖茨比在小说终版中的名字。  
“放轻松，士兵。”我安抚地说。  
他飞快地应了一声“是”，然后不自在地抿起唇。  
“我有点坏习惯。”  
“相信我，我知道。我也曾经是个士兵。”我拍拍他的肩膀，“想一块吃个晚饭吗？”  
他的犹豫和错愕简直毫无掩饰。我想不通这种问题是怎么脱口而出的，但是仔细想想又觉得这当真是个好主意。  
“来吧。”我鼓励他。  
“为什么……这太荣幸了。”  
“那些人。”我向宾客散场的方向挥挥手：“说他们最爱小说里红头发的姑娘。”  
“达利娅吗？”  
“我不这么认为。他们觉得红发姑娘是个又瘦又忧郁的少女。”  
“那是谁？”  
“谁也不是。”我轻声说：“除了你，没人真的说出过一个书中的名字。所以来吧，一块吃一顿晚饭。”  
他仔细打量着我，似乎想从我的皮肤纹理里看出什么阴谋。但是他什么也找不着，最终只能屈服。  
“……好吧。”同意之后，他反倒一下子放松下来，自顾自抓住了我的手臂，“我叫马特。”  
“我叫——”  
“尼克，尼克卡拉威。我知道。”马特说话的样子几乎就像是在射击自动步枪，首要任务是火力倾泻，命中率倒不重要，“爱你的书。好多人都说你不会来签售会的。但我还是每场都去看看。瞧我最后得到了什么。”  
“好吧。我们在去哪？我本来想带你去西街的那家饭店？”  
“让我来请你。这是个多好的机会，你是想和我……一块吃饭的，对吧？”  
他的手劲很过头。我搞不清楚事情是怎么发展成这样的，但是刚下战场的老兵总会有些失调。现实世界自顾自前行，我们这些从战场回来的家伙就像是被扔进精密机器里的纸屑，被齿轮压碎了才能与机器同步。这让我对马特抱有一种自己都无法理解的包容。他仍旧在按着自己习惯的步调在新的世界里彷徨无措地打转，被潮水推向自己不想去的方向。如果我能帮他更快地适应现实，那也没什么不好。  
何况事情并没有真的失控。马特最后还是把我拉到了我说的那家饭店。一进大门，钢琴声就会灌满来人的七窍，这是这家饭店的著名之处。他们宣称自己用难以想象的价格雇佣最优秀的钢琴家，人们可以在这寻求到精神上的宁静，然后带着空空如也的钱包和空空如也的心灵一块离开。小说出版让我发了笔大财，但这笔饭钱对马特来说或许是一种折磨。从踏上大理石地板的一刻起，他就失去了一切自信，重新变成流畅乐谱里的一个杂音。  
“让我来付账吧。”我提议。  
“不。我有钱。我只是……很久没听钢琴曲了。”马特紧绷地说。我很怀疑他是在逞强，但是没等服务员介绍菜式他就轻车熟路地点了些餐食。在这方面他表现的比我更像个熟客。  
“还有什么想要的吗？”他摆正桌上的叉子和花瓶，抓着桌布的一角问我，“再来一些甜点？你喜欢布丁吗？冰激凌？水果？水果总没错的。”  
我哭笑不得地阻止了他。也许是因为相类似的外表，他让我想到了盖茨比。  
服务员离开后，有很长一段时间，马特一直揪着一点桌布四处打量。他看着其它客人的眼神就好像在盘算着怎么用手里的布料把他们统统勒死。接着，十分突然地，他又转过头来看着我：“弗朗西斯还活着。”  
“那不是他的真名。”我解释道：“是的。弗朗西斯的原型还活着。”  
“那太好了。我爱他。我是说，我爱你，你的书，但是弗朗西斯简直就是另一个我。我看到他死了就好像有人也冲我开了一枪似的。”马特热情高涨地说：“我也想像他一样，做出点什么事情来。有一个怎么也改变不了的目标。那才叫活着。”  
接下来马特就不再出声。等到上菜后，他用外科医生切割人体的态度来切割牛排。我喝了太多咖啡，没什么胃口；他也只吃掉一块牛排和几勺土豆沙拉就不再动叉子。不少菜式连位置都没动一点，然而马特还是坚持再要一个水果拼盘。我勉强吃了些菠萝，直到胃部开始警告大脑。马特似乎一直在等我结束进食。立刻地，他重新抓住我的手臂，用一种不知源泉的强硬，几乎是把我硬生生拽出门去。  
“你想去哪？”我们在人流中逆行。循规蹈矩的劳工们正下班，全都向着城区楼房涌去。  
“公园。”马特简明地说，目的地也随之出现在我们眼前。他一路把我拉到一颗树下，不知名的虫鸣在深蓝的草丛中此起彼伏。  
“你想让我做什么？”我处在一种完全的，并不是很让人愉快的迷茫中央。  
“你知道的。别耍我。”他语焉不详地说，看起来有点愤怒。不知道为什么，我突然想起了下午曾经看到的那两个男人，一个扯着另一个的领带。他们坐过的长椅就在不远处。  
马特低下头亲我。  
我沸腾的震惊让大脑来不及做出正确的反应。身体本能接管了神经。于是在他即将成功的一瞬间，我的拳头先一步揍上了他的肚子。  
“Fuck GOD！”马特愤怒地痛叫了一声，把我猛推向树干。我觉得背后一阵火热，有几个点说不定已经开始流血。很不幸，马特看上去仍旧愤怒到近乎失去理智，抬起一只手想要抽我。我抓住了他的胳膊，最后和他扭打成一团。他刚刚从战场回来，身体仍留着拼命的痕迹，我不是他的对手。但是撕打的几分钟显然帮他冷静了下来。最后他抓着我的领子把我压在地上，嘴角被我的腕表划出一道血痕，像个风箱一般喘气，却没再攻击我。  
“你他妈为什么动手。”他阴沉沉地问。  
“你又想干什么？”我也怒不可遏，“你凑上来是要做什么？”  
“亲你。操你，也许。”马特平静地说：“你不就是为了这个才要和我吃饭。”  
“我他妈是看你刚离开战场才——”我简直气的说不出话来，“我只是想帮你的忙！”  
马特愣住了。他缓缓松开我的领口，摸了摸自己的嘴角。  
“……所以你不是想要我。”他说：“我——我以为你和我一样的。你在小说里写弗朗西斯的那些部分……”  
“那些部分怎么了！”我掀开他踉跄着爬起来，一阵头晕目眩，只能撑住树干来保持平衡。  
马特不敢看我，“我以为你也喜欢男人。至少你爱弗朗西斯，你写的那么明显了。”  
我没有办法反驳，怒火随着呼吸在肋骨间发酵，但是却说不出否认的话。我爱盖茨比……但那是另外一回事。就算我确实爱他、做过爱，这一切依旧和他说的完全处于两个纬度。  
“那和你想根本的不是一回事。”我克制住诅咒他的冲动，压抑地说。  
“都无所谓了。”马特慢慢从地上爬起来，蹭了蹭脸上的血迹，那仅仅只是让他看上去更狼狈了一些，“我会错意了。很抱歉。”  
“……请变得谨慎些。如果我带了枪，你和我可能都已经死了。”我说，抽掉已经沾满泥土的领带，把脏兮兮的外套脱下抓在手里，拔腿就走。夜风像刀子一样削过我的怒火，直到心中只剩下饭店回响的琴声。纽约初夏的夜晚在隐晦的热意里躁动不堪，似乎随时都可能喷薄而出。这里——这里不是我的城市。


	12. Chapter 12

-12-  
“尼基？”  
“是我。”  
“……你听上去可不太好。”乔丹的声音像雾气一样漂浮在话筒中：“做了个噩梦吗？我有时也会梦见死人。”  
“不……或许是。也许你说对了。”我叹了口气，把散乱头发抓到脑后去。不管多么小心，我的后背还是会因为身体动作而隐隐作痛，药水里的酒精让我闻起来像个破产的银行家，眼角的擦伤甚至让这种类比更有说服力。  
“我总是正确的。”乔丹挑剔地纠正道，“所以我猜你也许并不想见到黛西？”  
“黛西怎么会想见我？”我匪夷所思，“经历了……那些事，他们不是打算把我和盖茨比一块彻底忘记吗？我打过几十次电话，也许有一百通，但全部是管家接的。”  
乔丹轻轻叹气。或者那其实是一次短促的笑声。  
“那是在你不出现在纽约的前提下。但是你回来了，我想黛西愿意相信你和他们一样忘记了盖茨比。其实我本来也是这么想的。”  
“那么是什么让你改变了心意？”  
“你的眼睛。”乔丹简洁地说：“我应该直接拒绝这个邀请。”  
我注意到她一直刻意不向我提起汤姆的名字。那改变了我的回答。  
“没关系。”我说：“告诉他们，定个时间，我会出席。”  
“哦！”乔丹惊叹，像个漂亮的小金哨被主人试了试音准，“我应该预见到这个结果。你总是喜欢选择最能折磨自己的一条路，尼克。”  
后来她又打来过一通电话，告诉我黛西和汤姆很乐意与我在埃辛将要举办的宴会上见上一面。黛西让乔丹向我转述她的思念。“尼克，你应该知道这个……自从你没了消息，我就害怕对着镜子梳妆”。因为镜子里的她自己与我轮廓相似，让她更是想我想得要命。  
我很确定这是黛西又一个自然而然、无需思考就脱口而出的谎言；一句顺畅到让人不禁相信其中必然有至少九分真实的假话。黛西精于此道，但她的真正天赋甚至并非叫人相信自己的一切说辞，而是用话语中隐隐透出的一丝天真的悲伤，让任何能够戳穿这层伪装的人都自愿帮她隐瞒。  
我对她的愤怒早在深冬中冻碎，此时再次见识她如往日一般漫不经心地展现出自己的不诚实，除了疲惫，竟然并没有多少别的感受。没有人能真正责怪黛西。她的声音与面孔自出生以来就附着魔力，甚至令我好奇这种魔魅何时会在帕米身上显现。也许她们代代拥有这种力量的条件，就是要令自己的女儿也经受同样的诅咒。  
我知道自己必须在埃辛的聚会上吻一个女孩。一个和黛西相像的女孩。一个我深刻喜爱却无法真正爱上的女孩。或者一个男人，一个黑眼睛的人。尽管没有任何实质性的证据，但我很清楚——如果在这件事上失败，我就必须面对一个一直以来都被小心避开的结果。一个我既渴望又恐惧的事实。  
现在看来，那次聚会成为了我人生最巨大的转折点。尽管结果其实早已注定，对其最终揭幕的日子也同样值得纪念。  
有趣的是，虽然并不清晰，当时的我确实能够隐约感受到命运正像蟒蛇一样吞噬自己的长尾。我的感受，与同黛西相遇前的盖茨比的形象，正巧妙地交叠在一起。这难得的共鸣让我怀疑，上一年的夏天，盖茨比是否真正全心全意只想要得到黛西的青睐。在他内心深处，一个从未被主人看清的角落，或许存在着一些灰暗的渴望：他多么希望他能够对黛西失望。只要黛西为了他的财富惊叹……只要黛西的声音只是因为金钱动听。只要黛西对与他一起回到五年前表现出任何犹豫，他就能够放弃黛西。他的心灵就能重新赢回上帝般的自由。  
但是金色的黛西只消望他一眼就能够击垮他。自我与精神瞬间不值一提，比空气中的浮尘更暗淡。当黛西再一次呼唤他的名字：一个充满虚构的名字，盖茨比的未来就只剩下唯一一条道路。被抛弃的自由怀着怨恨将他推向死亡与永远无法触及的爱。就像神话中遇到海妖的船员，被爱愚弄的人们在死后也会保持心满意足的微笑。  
我绝不愿意靠近这已经杀死过盖茨比一次的峭壁。但我甚至不敢将目光落在钱夹中他与我的合影之上。我应当立即抛下一切，现在就去买一张船票，离开美国，带着小说分红在异国定居——英国、法国，遍地黄金的世界对面……  
我梦到自己微笑着的尸体平躺在盖茨比的棺材中。而他站在螺旋楼梯之上，残留着泪痕和血迹的脸朝向我的方向，面无表情。


	13. Chapter 13

-13-  
聚会当天，早上七点整时，我已经在床铺边缘坐了半个多小时。不用去照镜子我也能想象出自己的形象。缺乏睡眠的阴影笼罩在眼下，愈合缓慢的挫伤混着血丝从眼皮开始一直连进发际线中去。愉快的阳光在屋内闪烁，回荡在所有用金属包边的家具上，留下虚幻的铃铛声。然而我的皮肤在灿金色的空气中仍旧发白泛青。我已经有很多天没有睡过一个完整的觉，失眠和噩梦并未随着时间流逝消失，反而每天都更加严重数倍。自从马特……  
我梦到自己的尸体、盖茨比的尸体，马特，拿着那本手稿，穿着盖茨比的衣服。所有人都像尸体般僵硬冰冷，在陈旧腐朽的舞台上，他们端立于特定位置一动不动，脚底踩着褪色的胶带定位点。白色的灯光下，灰尘如同细密的大雪，永无止境地在空气中飘荡。而我，坐在观众席中，拿着一支笔和空白的纸页，沉思、鉴赏，时不时摇头，却从未真正写下一个字母。蓝色的海水从他们的眼中涌出、满溢影院，令我窒息——然后就是一次惊醒。  
也许我的精神失常避无可避，盖茨比的死去买下的种子并没有因为他的复活被彻底杀死。幼苗正在试探性地顶破土壤，除了静待其发展我不愿意再动任何手脚。人所做的一切决定，不管当时多么费劲心力，事实上都从不能动摇命运。所以我必然要将选择权给予他人，并乞求他的怜悯。但是在那之前，我仍不愿意放弃最后挣扎的机会。  
这是那天晚上我回到旅馆后第一次下楼。我几乎完全摒弃了运动，每天只是写一些杂文，然后对着窗户发呆。但是我也没有什么进食欲望，三餐更像履行某种教义，或许掉了七八磅体重。出版社为我配的轿车司机选择在看到我时浮夸地瞪大眼睛，凑上来打听那些挫伤和淤青都是怎么回事。  
“这不关你事。”我下意识说，随即猛地闭上嘴，缓缓呼吸了一次，然后修补道：“我从山坡上滚下来了。”  
我没指望用这样的谎言骗过谁。暴力致伤和意外致伤的区别可能不是所有人都分得清……但与马特的撕打给我留下了很多明显来自指印的瘀伤，任何有过冶游经历的成年人都会误解他们的来源。“新出名的作家可能有受‖虐‖性‖倾向”与“他在刚刚出名后就同忠诚读者打架”的糟糕等级难说有任何高下之分，我也不在乎最后谣言会选择哪一种解释。显然司机想要选择前一种，他毫不掩饰对我的借口的不信任。但他是个尽职尽责的司机，比起深问，他贴心地选择闭嘴，并把轻爵士磁带塞进唱机。  
埃辛家的别墅从外看不出什么正举办宴会的痕迹。我想起盖茨比亮灯时如同在山坡上点燃一团白色火焰的豪宅，这里与之相比实在冷清，但贵族的聚会实际上一向如此。没人会像盖茨比一样举办宴会，把昂贵的城堡劣化为一间拥挤的地下酒吧。人们在这巨大的宴会上交谈舞蹈，渴望更多刺激却又拒绝流俗，反而更加深深陷入大众化的泥淖中。  
在看到任何人之前，乔丹先夺走了我的视线。她又同她的一众女伴呆在会场角落，跳舞的年轻男女之后，就好像宴会主办人并非她的丈夫，而她也只不过是个随心而来的陌生客人。她的女伴中，一个绿眼睛的少女正迷恋地看着我，充满暗示性地向我招手。  
“博伊尔迷恋你。”乔丹随口解释道：“快坐下。你的脸上发生了什么？”  
一位侍者为我拉出椅子。我向他点点头坐好，在一桌女士的目光下不自在地碰碰那块挫伤，“一些小问题。”  
博伊尔赞叹地同意：“这样他看上去更有野性。”  
乔丹抬高一边的眉毛，怜悯地看了博伊尔一眼，“你得和她出去约个会，尼基，打破她的幻想。她简直太喜欢你了。”  
迷雾笼罩了我。  
“我们曾经见过吗？”  
“我去过你的签售会。你出席的那一场。哦……所有人都为你疯狂，就好像你是一根点燃的大‖麻烟一样。我从来没见过这么疯狂的人群……”博伊尔无辜地说：“也许除了去年那个人举办的宴会。我忘记他叫什么了。”  
“盖茨比。”  
“啊！没错，那个德皇的侄子。”博伊尔快乐的说：“人群只比在盖茨比的宴会上冷静一点点，而你的签售会根本不提供鸡尾酒，这是多么不可思议啊。不管是谁都要为了这样的人群欣喜若狂的——我会承受不住激动而晕过去。但是你坐在他们顶礼膜拜的方向，那么冷淡……”  
“然后博伊尔就和你陷入爱河了。”乔丹带着一种极度怜爱的轻蔑说。  
“然后我就和你陷入爱河了。”博伊尔忧郁道。  
“你读过我的小说吗？”我也有点忧郁。  
“你在封页上印着的头像非常美。”博伊尔巧妙地回答。  
纽约真的就没有任何人读书吗？我麻木地想着，当然，除了马特——我倒希望他也没读过。如果不是编辑转交给我的读者来信（他只挑了一些评价精辟的给我）装满了一整个柳木箱，我会怀疑我的书被所有人买回去的结局都只是做一个茶桌上的装饰品，这还有赖于它高档的封面材质而非其中的文字。  
“看看谁来了。”乔丹把半燃的香烟熄灭在烟灰缸中，博伊尔好奇地顺着她的目光看向我的背后。她看上去就像一个婴儿被塞进成年而美丽的身体里，仍旧会为了任何摇铃声转过头去。  
一只手像一片绒羽般落上我的肩膀。


	14. Chapter 14

-14-  
“尼基，尼基。”黛西欣喜若狂地说：“你能想象我有多开心吗？哦……我想你想的发狂。”  
一对貌合神离的夫妻就坐。黛西看着我，就好像我是她最最亲爱的情人一般，用纤细的手指划过我的侧脸，痛苦地停留在我的额头上的挫伤处，很快转而触碰我脖子下方的淤青，极尽惋惜地轻声呻吟。我注意到她的小腹在轻纱下微微凸起，但弧度极其轻微，几乎像是错觉。  
汤姆不自在地动了动，“老兄，你的脸是怎么了？”  
“一个小意外。”我随口说，抓住黛西的手指，在轻吻后将它们放回她的大腿上。黛西痴迷地看着我，太过于专注，博伊尔已经开始用冷酷的目光凝视她。  
“你们是一对情人吗？”她天真地说，像个婴儿一样笑着。  
“哦……不……我多希望你说的是真的。但尼基是我的表弟，我们流着差不多的血，你一定能看出我们长的很像。”黛西充满柔情的声音让博伊尔收起了自己的冷漠，进而转化为一种撒娇般的气愤，就像我说的，没人能够真的责怪黛西。  
“那么这是谁？”她指着汤姆。  
“那个。”黛西仍旧凝视着我，故作漫不经心，“是我的丈夫。”  
所有人都能听出她声音里的痛苦。乔丹做了一个吸烟的动作，嘴唇却没碰到卷烟纸面，才渴望地看向烟灰缸中仍旧燃着红色火星的半根香烟。我怀疑，如果此刻这台桌上没有这么多熟人就坐，她会毫不犹豫地捡起那半根烟，只为了一口能让人失去知觉的烟气。  
汤姆完全无所察觉似的同博伊尔握了手，转向我调侃道：“黛西，亲爱的，别为他担心。这些伤显然不是什么意外，你玩的也太过火了，尼克。”  
“哦——尼克还没有结婚，他可以随便游戏人生。”黛西快速地说，终于转向汤姆的方向，“谁能责怪他呢？”  
汤姆发出两声人工式的笑声：“你说的太对了。”  
黛西甜蜜地摸了摸他的脸。  
博伊尔难以忍耐地插话：“玩什么过火？”  
“任何事。”黛西说：“你们都注意过马特的脸吗？我想未婚的神秘小圈子总是有些我们理解不了的流行，是不是，乔丹？”  
乔丹发出了一声介于大笑和冷哼之间的声音。  
“哪个马特？”我听到自己极度紧绷的声音。  
“吉布森家的长子。一个怪人。一定要自己去参军的家伙……有人说他喜欢男人，你听说过吗，汤姆？”黛西愉快道。  
“我确定那只是一些阴险小人的陷害。”汤姆不屑地说：“吉布森的酒庄出产好酒。肯定有很多上不了台面的人嫉妒他。”  
“但是瞧瞧他的伤口，哦，他不是就在那边吗？”黛西娇俏地伸出胳膊，轻轻点向我的斜后方，“瞧瞧他。我可想不出来哪个淑女能制造这样的伤口。不管怎么说，他可是个出了名的怪人。他是不是也在看我们？”  
我缓慢地转过头去。马特，站在随着音乐起舞的人群之后，偶尔露出模糊而不完整的面孔。他的眼神阴沉地指着我的面孔，嘴角的血痕上贴着一条医用胶布。当我转过身去，他向我微微举杯。他的身后，我的司机正匆匆走过，手里捏着一张折起的信纸。命运女神将金线编制在一起，机杼正沙沙作响，梭子在经纬线间一次次滑动。  
黛西向他挥手，就好像他们已经相熟了十几年。马特将酒杯放上侍者所举的托盘，正正衣领微微鞠躬，随即转向其他来客，身影如雨水溶于海水般消散在人群中。  
那金线，勒住我的脖子，让我无法呼吸。所以我仓促地站起身，向博伊尔伸出手。  
“你想要和我出去一起走一走吗？”  
乔丹挽住博伊尔的一条胳膊，轻轻在她耳边说：“别去，亲爱的，尼克最擅长让人心碎了。”  
博伊尔像只小鸟一样跳起来。  
“我知道，我不在乎。”她快乐地说：“我才只有十八岁，我应该受受伤才好。卡拉威先生，请带我出去走走。”  
那个瞬间，当她绿色的眼睛像两颗真正的宝石，而我以为我真的爱她，就好像我曾以为我真的爱着乔丹。  
我将她拉进我的怀抱中，牵着她走入舞蹈的人群，踏着舞步奔出大门去。她尖叫似的笑着，金发在阳光中融化般地闪光、皮肤比秋天新成熟的水果更柔和平滑。  
我想起盖茨比——坐着轮椅的盖茨比，停在我的病房门口，苍白衰弱，像一个刚从棺材里爬出来的死人，确实是一个刚从棺材里爬出来的死人。我想起当我看到他的那个瞬间，天空是如何花一样绽开。我想起狂喜击倒了我，而命运的金线早在那时就绞断我的脊骨。  
现在，我的脖子上那些残存连接着头颅的皮肉，也正崩开断裂。  
“你爱我吗，卡拉威先生？”博伊尔捧着我的脸，摇曳的裙摆如同百合般倒置着开放。她美丽的绿色眼睛倒映着太阳。  
“不。”我说，听见我的头掉在土地上。博伊尔踮起脚吻我。  



	15. Chapter 15

-15-  
我牵着她的手，绕着埃辛家的花园悠闲地行走。我的否认，完全没有击败她的快乐，博伊尔依旧带着婴儿的笑容，嗅闻每一朵她感兴趣的花朵。  
“那是个什么吻？”  
“那，是对你的诚实的奖励。”博伊尔点点我的脸颊，娇气地笑着，“诚实太少见了。我在感谢你让我第一次见识到它。”  
“你确实是乔丹的朋友。”  
“是的。我喜欢乔丹。”博伊尔折断一朵玫瑰，掐掉带刺的茎干，把花朵按在我的嘴唇上。  
我咬住那一截极短的残茎，它的断面尝起来极苦。  
“你看……事情是这样的。我看到马特想要吻你，看到你们打起来。我足够瘦，躲在一棵树后面，就谁也发现不了。我是捉迷藏的高手。”她欣赏地看着玫瑰与我的结合物，“而我的姐姐和他，在他们很小的时候就订了婚。我的姐姐很美，他们关系也很好，我把他当做我的亲哥哥。但是后来马特长大了，他不想和她结婚。为了躲开欧泊他甚至去参了军。为什么呢？我一直想着——为什么呢。吃了那朵玫瑰好吗？”  
我把玫瑰塞进嘴里，慢慢咀嚼它的花瓣。苦涩的汁液带着玫瑰浅淡的香味，神奇的是，那并不能算是难吃。  
“有人说过你就像一朵玫瑰吗？”博伊尔随口问。  
“是的。”  
显然这个回答出乎她的意料。博伊尔沉默了一会，思索着，说：“那么那个人一定非常瞎。”  
她转过头去，端详其余的、未曾被人摘下的花朵。当她看到一只金色的苍蝇趴在白牡丹上时，有关于她的姐姐与马特的叙述重新开启。  
“我去质问他。我抽了他一巴掌。为什么，为什么你不能和欧泊结婚，为什么你要羞辱她？他说因为他无法爱上欧泊。爱……什么是爱呢？”博伊尔的声音融进夏日慵懒的风中，比微风更松弛，“我的爸爸和妈妈各有各的情人。他们活的不快乐吗？快乐还不够吗？卡拉威先生，告诉我什么是爱。”  
“……那是个哲学问题，而我只是个蹩脚的作家。”  
“告诉我。”  
我犹豫着，但是答案其实早就浮现，“爱是，用你的财产、心灵、精神、自由，一切……去换一朵花。”一朵雏菊，一朵玫瑰，一朵昂贵的郁金香……  
“如果这朵花枯萎了，你还会爱它吗？”  
“如果这朵花枯萎了，你就也跟着枯萎。”  
“那么爱是痛苦的吗？”  
我盯着地上的那颗头颅，说：“爱是痛苦的。爱是应该不顾一切去逃离的。”  
“你逃跑了吗？”  
“我做不到。”  
博伊尔点点头。  
“你喜欢这个答案吗？”  
“不。我们回去吧，这太热了。”博伊尔挽住我的手臂，就像我们只谈论过一些有关天气的、无关痛痒的事情一般，依旧陶醉在夏日花朵的气味中。她的脸上挂着几颗小小的汗珠，正闪闪发光。  
“也许有一天你也会感受到爱。一旦你感受到了，你就明白了。”我补充道：“那没办法和任何感觉混淆。”  
“但是我不想要感受到。”博伊尔低声说，把头抵在我的肩膀侧面，像个小孩子一样撒娇，“我不想要。我很快乐。我想永远这样快乐。”  
我拥着她走进大厅。大理石让温度降低下来，乐声中人群仍旧在踩着永无止境的鼓点舞蹈。博伊尔抬高我们的手，踏响她的高跟舞鞋。我顺从地做一个伴舞，看着她的白色裙子在身体曲线上收紧又绽放，发间的钻石头饰闪烁着永不停歇的光芒。就像她所说的一样，她是一个快乐的孩子。  
为了她婴儿式的快乐，我向她隐瞒了一个事实。当你意识到狙击枪的瞄准红点正落在你的额头上时，子弹早已射出枪膛。我多想躲开一把枪，但人就算再像上帝，也毕竟不是上帝。当人中枪，就流血而死。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是个爱情故事。所以，尼克真的超他妈爱盖茨比。


	16. Chapter 16

-16-  
在回到路易斯维尔的火车上，我一直开着窗抽烟。我不是一个有烟瘾的人，也很少喝酒。比起精神上的舒缓作用，此时此刻，我更需要的是让烟雾抹掉世界的细节。除了一部分拥有惊世头脑的天才，大部分人都更期望麻痹自己，温和地走进良夜，否则狄兰的诗歌就只是几句废话罢了。  
就像一个期待见到心上人的傻小子，我一直情不自禁地幻想盖茨比将会在看到我时露出什么样的神情。但是所有我的想象能够提供的，只有他躺在病床上昏迷不醒的那个形象。一部分的我，非常大的一部分，至今仍旧相信盖茨比已经死去。我们做了一次爱，显然那还不够多，不够确认全部事实，不够让我认识到世界并非幻梦，重新颠倒虚假和真实的沙漏。  
在离开新宅之前的空闲三天里，我应该把所有时间都花在这件事上。也许这样我就能真的脱离这个漫长到看不见尽头的乏味故事，不需要再在一辆热气蒸腾的火车上抽着对我来说辛辣过头的纸烟——显然司机买错了牌子。而火车在宾夕法尼亚中途站停车后，连香烟这点仅有的安慰也不得不离我而去。一位和我年纪相仿的旅客走进原本只有我一位乘客的四人隔间后就一直用一种古怪的目光自以为隐蔽地打量我，我只能赶紧熄灭香烟把窗户开的更大些，让烟雾尽可能快地消散。直到火车通过一条位于俄亥俄州的隧道后他才开口问我是不是那本新近大火小说的作者，我终于恍然他诡异的目光和香烟没一点关系。可惜在谈话开始后再吸烟实在失礼，我只能用和他并不热络的闲谈来消磨火车上的时间。显然这种永无止境的空洞寒暄让双方都深感痛苦。最终他下定决心，从背包里掏出了两只威士忌小样扔给我一瓶，冒着被当场逮捕的风险送给这堆毫无意义的废话一个结束的机会。当火车最终在路易斯维尔停车时，我和他已经变得相当要好：我基本没说话，而他喝了十二只不同的烈酒小样（如果他是私酒销售链中的一环，我敢说他见到上司之后的下场不会太好），痛饮到一半时就开始把我看错成一位很久没见过又或者已经过世的老朋友，哭诉自己对“我”的思念。当我下车时他还依依不舍地非要往我手里塞小样的铝制瓶盖，最后我只能捧着一堆银色的小圆盘下了车，在乘警怀疑的眼神里把它们通通扔进垃圾桶。我真应该在他走进车厢之后继续抽烟的。  
没人知道我打算回到路易斯维尔去。司机的轿车多半还在酒店楼下停泊着，自己则在某个地下小酒馆里垂涎舞女。他的表现总给我一种误导，令我觉得比起一个普通司机他更像是俄国来的间谍，在各种故事的背后显出自己鬼鬼祟祟的黑影。但是他同时也是个驾驶技术高超的优秀员工，所以我从未直接表达过这种猜测。  
即使没了呼之即来的专属司机，火车站总是各种行业扎堆拉客的地方，你甚至可以在这偶遇一位赫赫有名的富豪，最后发现他的真实身份是那位富豪的女仆的相好。人们总能在这找到舒适便宜的住所，然后以百分之六十的概率在抵达旅馆后意识到那只是一幢摇摇欲坠的闹鬼旧楼。街角阴影中抽烟嬉笑的漂亮青年们同样是勒索金钱的圈套，跟着他们走进特定的宾馆就会被其同伙强行索要钱包和戒指乃至金牙。唯一保险的方式是直接领着他们走进最近的公用卫生间，在难以忍受的气味里做爱。但在租车一事上，火车站又格外值得信赖。只要那个司机看上去疲惫不堪、裤子上沾着油污，没精打采地站在轿车旁边，他就一定能把乘客安全平稳地送到目的地，并且连多讨要点小费的恭维话都没力气说。而我现在的形象多半和这些司机不差太多：同样疲惫不堪、昏昏欲睡又强打精神，脸色苍白到发青，唯一可视的区别就是西装夹克的布料档次与洁净程度。当我走向一个脸色和用旧的汽车排气管差不多的司机时，他正用充满怀疑的目光上下打量着我，显然弄不清楚我究竟是一位顾客还是打算和他竞争生意的倒霉蛋。即使我已经说出目的地并付了钱，他的目光中依旧含有高浓度的不信任，时不时从后视镜里偷偷窥视我脸上的伤痕，似乎是担心我在半路杀了他并把轿车据为己有。抵达新宅所在的别墅区后，在我跨下车的同一秒，他就一脚踩死油门飞驰着离开，轮胎卷起的烟尘反应了四五秒才慢吞吞地从地面上飞起。我想要露出一个哭笑不得的表情，但是精神已经疲劳到无法做出任何响应，最后只能麻木地走向新宅。


	17. Chapter 17

-17-  
我的直觉试图通知我，一些不寻常的事正在发生。过于明显的迹象到处都是。新宅的铁质雕花大门完全敞开，花园中央，往日被男仆们精心打理的白色水泥小路上印着两道明显的黑色轮胎痕。两个花匠正在一株喷泉似的玫瑰篱笆下窃窃私语，根本没有注意到我的脚步声。盖茨比纯黑的私人轿车胡乱停在别墅前，保险杠被白石台阶撞出一道浅浅的凹痕，就像个被不耐烦的小孩随手扔进城市模型的玩具。这幅景象与一些糟糕的过去重合在一起，让我感到一阵头晕，最后不得不扶着轿车前盖才能站稳，并且恍惚相信手掌一定沾满了黏腻血迹。当我踉跄着走向别墅内部时，一种裹挟着巨大愤怒的声音逐渐变得愈发清晰。那是盖茨比，至少听起来像是盖茨比。  
“你个婊子养的废物。”盖茨比压抑地说。除了与汤姆对峙的那一天他从未显露过如此失态的愤怒；即使是那一天他也没有像个乡下人一样咒骂过汤姆。  
转过回廊拐角，盖茨比的背影突兀地出现在我眼前。他穿着一身薄西装，脸涨得通红，握着话筒的手上血管暴突。不知道电话另一边的人对他说了些什么，盖茨比外露的怒火突然收敛起来，低沉而轻柔地说：“人，不会，他妈的，“消失”。他去了一个地方，而你在为自己的无能找借口。我付你三倍的薪水，你却让我一次又一次感到失望。”  
这个电话听起来与他仍为沃尔夫山姆工作时从芝加哥打来的电话如此类似：这些电话往往和黑手党、走私或者贿赂有关，从一场失败的逃债开始，最美好的结局中也必然包括某个被砍掉三根手指的倒霉鬼。但不管怎么说，他还活着，并且有活力到足够对着某个千里之外的人怒吼这件事，仍旧让我暂时放松下来。  
盖茨比没有注意到我。他猛地砸上电话，握紧拳头僵直地盯着面前的墙壁，静待脸上的热度消退。当皮肤重新褪成浅米色后，盖茨比脱力地摇晃了一下，伸出一只手扶住电话柜，垂着头喘息。他的每一次呼吸都因为绝望延长。然而十几秒后，他就重新站直身体，收起所有外露的感情，再一次把自己灌装进打着杰伊盖茨比标签的纸盒里。隐而不发的怒火在他的皮肤下堆积，当他转过头来时，看起来就像是刚杀了人，并且非常明显地，并不满足。  
然后他看到了我。  
“哦。”他说：“……尼克？”  
恐惧和尴尬慑住了我，但疲惫又让我提不起逃跑的兴趣。  
“你回来了。”他的声音，像两片砂纸互相摩擦，还没来得及完全收起那些阴森的暗示，“没有先打个电话。”  
“我记得你说过这也是我的房子。”我平板地反驳道，缺乏辩论必要的激情。  
盖茨比无言地张了张嘴，最终什么也没说出来。意识到自己正在失态，他强行让嘴唇拉扯出一个僵硬的弧度，然后缓慢地走到我身边，拍拍我的肩膀，亲昵而麻木地说：“你说的没错。这当然是你的房子。去冲个澡吧，老朋友，你闻起来真糟糕。看起来也是。我会叫人准备好晚饭。”  
他一路推着我上楼梯，手心一直按在我的后背上，逐渐浸透外套的热度带着一种隐晦的威胁。这和我想象中的重逢大不相同。我没有反抗。一个缺乏睡眠和进食的人很难反抗任何事，就算他的目的地是毒气室我也会顺着他的力道走进去。但盖茨比只把我推进浴室就毫无留恋地关门离开。  
一大堆彩色的小点不停在我的眼前闪烁，让纯白的浴缸看上去像副蒙德里安的新作。等到热水充满浴缸后，我跪下去拧小水流，缓慢地脱掉外套，把衬衣扔在洗手池上，然后蹬掉外裤，爬进浴缸。  
几乎是在躺进热水中的那个瞬间，我就陷入了久违的无梦睡眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼克真的患有精神疾病。非遗传的那种。


	18. Chapter 18

-18-  
我从来没感觉这么好过。在我醒来，甚至还未睁开眼之前，这个念头首先浮现在眼前。就像睡了一整个月，我的头脑重新从困倦的沼泽中挣扎出来，身体仍旧疲惫不堪，精神却亢奋异常。我从没想过热水浴缸会比床铺更能让人休息。  
我睁开眼。  
盖茨比正望着我。他的头发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，脸上沾着星点水痕，白色衬衫像是被彻底打湿又自然干燥过一般到处起皱。  
“杰伊……？”我困惑地说：“这是个梦？”  
他沉默地盯着我，眼白处有几根不对称的血丝。  
我后知后觉地意识到他正跪立在浴缸侧边，用右手托着我的脖子，以防我沉进水里去。如果这不是一个梦，那么他将这个姿势保持了多久？  
我从水里坐起身。水龙头阀仍旧开着一道细细的孔隙，热水源源不断地注入浴缸，水温竟然不算冷。但浴室的地面上满是积水，盖茨比就跪在这摊冷水中。他缓慢地活动着右手，直到能够再次移动那只胳膊，然后痛苦地眨了两次眼，目光才重新灵活起来。  
“你在自杀吗？”盖茨比保持着跪姿问我。  
“什么？”  
“我来给你送毛巾，你不回答。”盖茨比垂着眼看着我的胸口，“我进来的时候，你正滑进水里——你的脸已经浸在水里了。我把你拽出来，你也不呼吸……我给了你一巴掌，你才开始喘气，但是就是醒不来。尼克，你想死吗？”  
“不……上帝啊。我只是太累了……我什么印象也没有。”我明白脸颊上崭新的疼痛是从哪来的了。  
“我想也是。”盖茨比低沉地说，“但是我没法确定。我从来搞不清你想要什么，尼克。”  
他离得那么近，音调又如此忧郁，如果我知道这个疑问的答案，我会和盘托出。但我的内心对自己来说同样是一片烟雾，并且一直怀疑烟雾之后只有空洞。沉默把空气压缩成一种难以呼吸的固体，最后我只能扶着浴缸边缘吻他。  
盖茨比一动不动。我停下，退开，试探着再做一次。这一次他抓住我的后颈加深了这个吻。  
我们胡乱地摸索着对方，几分钟后他就已经浑身赤裸地翻进浴缸。满溢的温水又被挤出去几层，浴室看上去已经和游泳池全无差别。盖茨比把头埋在我的颈窝里舔咬，在情欲沸腾到顶峰时在我的动脉旁留下一个渗血的牙印。  
我无所顾忌地呻吟、啜泣，抓着他的头发胡乱吻他，要这具鲜活的肉体替代那苍白的尸体。他的手指愤怒地划过马特留下的伤痕，用力地压紧我的皮肤，直到那留下属于他的痕迹。某一次高潮时甚至掐住我的脖子把我顶在浴缸边缘，我的上背部被黄铜制的水龙头撞青了一片，但盖茨比一直到我彻底窒息的前一刻才松开手。白光在我眼前混乱地炸开，当我勉强清醒过来时，他正抱着我低声呢喃，牙齿仍旧压在我的血管上。  
所有的礼节和温和都随着水流一块淌出浴缸，盖茨比像只野兽似的撕咬着猎物的皮肉。他将我推下峭壁，我撞进海面挣扎着游动，巨浪却夺走呼吸的任何可能。当我放弃自我，海水就无孔不入地渗进我的身体，充满我每一个肺泡。第二天我会带着一身伤痕醒来，我不在乎。这个盖茨比活着。如果疼痛能帮我确认这一点，我会欣然接受。  
我不记得我们是在什么时候，以什么样的姿势走出浴室。但当我像往常一样于半夜惊醒时，盖茨比和我已经躺在真实的床榻之上。月光让他的右脸反射着朦胧光晕，左脸则沉在影子中，任由黑色的分界线割开脸孔。他的一只手抓着我的腰侧，另一只手按在自己留下的咬痕上。毫不意外，我全身都疼。但疼痛反而让我感到久违的轻松，连隐约的晕眩感都变得相当宜人。然而在充足睡眠后渐渐苏醒的理智提醒我，从昨天到现在，除了那位同行乘客所给的威士忌小样之外，我什么也没吃。虽然感觉不到饿——我很久都没觉得饿过了——大脑仍旧建议我补充一些糖分。  
盖茨比在我离开时全身都绷紧起来，我只能塞给他一个枕头。他很不开心地皱着眉头，但并没能清醒过来。我满怀愧疚地盯着他胳膊上凌乱的血痕看了一会，意识到睡着的他似乎比白天年轻上不少。  
黑暗中的新宅和盖茨比的别墅在纽约留下的废墟颇为类似。家具在月光中伸长形状奇诡的影子，玻璃窗让虫鸣变成一种模糊的背景乐，深黑的花园中只有白色的花朵隐约可见，其余颜色都模糊在升腾的浅淡雾气里。  
一楼的餐桌上，无人享用的晚饭早已被女仆撤下，只留下浅浅一盘观赏用的玻璃纸硬糖。我剥了三颗嚼碎咽下，不同颜色的漂亮糖球全带有相同的砂糖味。花匠留在灌木丛下的工具盒里有一包劣质纸烟。我愉快地点燃一根，小心翼翼地吸上一口。乳白而浅薄的烟雾之后，远处的泳池在微热的夜风中震颤。一朵浅色的栀子在随风而落，顺着水波轻轻摇晃，最终沉下水面。


	19. Chapter 19

-19-  
第二天我醒来时，盖茨比并不在床上。在瞬间对现实的怀疑后，我意识到身上的伤口大部分都被涂了药。微风让窗前的长纱卷出海浪似的起伏，徒劳地一次又一次向着床榻伸展，最终也触摸不到胡桃木床柱。旅店的窗帘皆是厚重的帷幔，粗大的编织穗子会在地毯上留下一道无法抹平的微暗痕迹。我清醒着，过去也并非梦境。  
管家或者盖茨比本人在衣橱中辟出了一半的空间，但只挂着唯一一身与我身形相符的套装。我套上其中的短袖内衣，清晨微妙的热意给了我一个拒绝穿上外套的理由。从卧室的窗户朝下看，盖茨比正坐在花园中的长椅上，穿着一件米色的印度棉套头衫，衣服上满是凝固的褶皱，像座用大理石雕出的塑像。清晨的雾气仍旧令一切模糊不清。他的五官也在摇曳的树影中恍惚。我隐约看见他的手指正漫不经心地停留在自己的另一只袖口卷起的手腕上，缓慢地抚摸着。当我走下别墅外的台阶，绕过仍旧歪斜停靠着的黑色轿车时，显然发出了一些我无法察觉到，但实际上震耳欲聋的响声。盖茨比猛地站起身，抚平袖口的褶皱，故作自然地斜倚在长椅扶手旁。他的目光凝固在我的胳膊上，又带着虚伪的漫不经心挪开。  
我迷惑地看了看自己的手臂，后知后觉地意识到为什么盖茨比会为我准备那件薄外套。淤青像水面下的鱼群一般模糊而切实地存在着，严重到很难说是来自于痛苦的爱还是愉悦的恨意。一路上过度的安静与消失的仆人也有了一个可疑的解释。  
“想吃点东西吗？”盖茨比礼貌地问，“我做了些烤吐司。”  
“你？”  
“……是的。”盖茨比机械的微笑崩塌了一点，又被其主人瞬间抚平，“跟我来吧。”  
他引着我走近餐桌，摆脱花园草丛中蒸腾的薄雾。那碟玻璃碗装的彩色糖球已经被被推到桌面边缘，半透明的包装纸正在阳光下闪烁着危险的光芒。桌面中央，六个圆球状的玻璃茶壶中泡着些深浅不同的红茶。另一只巨大的白瓷长颈瓶显然装满了热牛奶，甜味正顺着桌面淌到地面上去。我曾以为这些豪宅法律上的主人都不清楚别墅中的厨房究竟存在在哪个角落，只是勉强承认它们确实存在。幼小的继承人会误认为所有食物都是从女仆手中的托盘里自己长出来的。但盖茨比似乎比管家更熟悉新宅的构造。仆从的缺席没能阻拦他自己从厨房拿来一篮烤面包，尽管他的脸上充满了不明原因的忧郁。  
“盖茨比。”  
他后退了一步，警觉地看着我，像是随时准备着冲下台阶夺路而逃。我的漫不经心所造成的伤口依旧在他的眼中滴血。  
“我不会……至少不会因为你离开这里了。”  
盖茨比，保持着高度戒备和完全的茫然，点点头。  
“所以你没必要让仆人离开。”我抱歉地说：“或许你没有忘记上一次遣散仆人的后果是什么。”  
“我以为你并不希望我们的——”盖茨比斟酌着，试图从一本不存在的词典里找到一个不那么肮脏的名词，“‘关系’，暴露给其他人？”  
“我没办法再在乎那些事了。”我随便选了一个茶壶，倒好一杯茶递给盖茨比。  
他冒冒失失地接过茶盘。我注意到他的手指在颤抖，他也注意到了这一点。绝望地意识到试图控制住肌肉只能让它们颤抖得更厉害后，盖茨比干脆一口喝下整杯热茶。在我惊愕的目光里，他用被烫到沙哑的嗓音徒劳地解释：“我很渴——赫迪亚的红茶总是尝起来很棒不是吗……老朋友。”  
“好吧。”我坐回自己的位置。沉默再一次笼罩住餐厅，花园中的丁香树正在风中颤抖。树叶相互摩擦着，一些不结实的花瓣干脆地脱离萼瓣，而盖茨比致力于从茶叶渣中看出一些对于未来的预兆。  
“你看，我离开是因为我在恐惧。我回来同样是因为我在恐惧。”最后，我压抑着道歉的冲动，尽量平静地说：“我没法否认我爱你。”  
盖茨比在椅子上尽力后仰，看上去无比惊恐，几乎是在用所有微表情恳求我别再继续。  
“你早就知道了。”我说：“没必要做出这样的表情，连一个与这件事完全无关的读者都能从修订版里看出来。而你有我的手稿。”  
盖茨比看看我，又看看茶杯，我能听见他的大脑生涩地运转着，试图搞清楚能不能把自己或者我淹死在那一点剩在杯底的茶渣里。可惜那几毫米浑浊的红茶唯一的作用就是反射出他绝望的眼神。  
“我在做梦？”他对着茶杯而不是我，轻声说，似乎是觉得现实世界的管家会在下一秒就把他唤醒。  
“也许。”我说：“但我不这么认为。”  
盖茨比抬起头，嘴唇颤抖着，“……所有的折磨……我的上帝……而你要——”  
他用手撑在眉心处，好像他的头就要从脖子上掉下来似的。盖茨比曾经英俊的脸庞正在他的手掌留下的阴影中被痛苦和解脱扭曲。所有复杂的感情最终凝结成一个绝望的微笑。我以为他在哭，但细细端详，那只是一颗细小的汗珠罢了。  
“……生日快乐。”最后他说。  
我的手表内，秒针轻轻挪动了一下。与过去的无数分钟里它所移动方式别无二致。然而直到此刻，我的时间才终于试探性地向前迈出步伐，从凝固一年的三十岁的生日一脚踏入三十一岁当天来。

**Author's Note:**

> 请给我评论。这个cp真的太冷了，我要冻死了。


End file.
